A long time 'til everything is sane
by Mareenia
Summary: A car crash killed party girl, Bella Swans's mother. She has dealt with it well at first, until charming teacher, Edward Cullen sweeps her off her feet and changes her whole perspective of life. Rated M for explicit language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. I looked down at my black, velvet dress that tailored just above my knee. I sighed to myself and then looked back at the full length mirror surveying my appearance. I was a wreck, my eyes were puffy and bloodshot, my cheeks were tearstained and my body was shaking. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes again; straining them back and looking back down; staring at my feet. I looked back up; staring at my lifeless body; raising one hand, moving it left to right. I couldn't help but let a few tears roll down my face; across my nose and onto the floor. It had been exactly one week now, since my mother had passed away. our family was holidaying in the Bahamas, and amazing place to be. I was soaking up a luscious tan around the pool, as my brother Dan got up to know good. And dad, he'd have his nose sunk into the paper, every now and then raising his head just to check what we rebellious teens were getting up to.

Of course, no one's life had a happy ending- and before mums incident, I thought we were the only family who had a happy one.

My mum was at Wal-Mart; buying groceries for our BBQ that night with the Woods family, close friends of dad. Mr Woods was in real estate, hoping to sell our 3 story house. He was a stern, yet friendly man, however sometimes he made very inappropriate calls. Dad said he only hung around us to convince us to sell, and I think Mr Woods knew that dad would never give in, but he never want to give up, in case one day dad suddenly changed his mind and Mr Woods wasn't there to be of assistance.

Mum... never made it back to The Oaks Five Star Hotel. It's like what you saw in a movie- first they were there, then they were gone. I don't know what happened exactly... dad wasn't someone who went into too much detail. But I did know she was crossing the road when a red volts wagon, skidded onto the road, and went 100Km/per through a red light, knocking her, and several other people to the ground, ripping their life away. Did the prick ever think about the women and men he hit, perhaps they have family, or precious loved ones. Did he know that red meant STOP. he was colour blind, but that's still no excuse. The bottom line was that my mum was dead, and he wasn't.

I sighed again, starring deep into the mirror-it felt as though could read me like a book. I reached for my long golden blonde hair, pulling it back into a tight ponytail. Next grabbing a tissues, wiped it under my hazel green eyes, fixing the makeup that had just smudged.

I walked to my built in wardrobe-this hotel, the one we had been living in for four weeks now, felt like home.

I knelt down on the soft baby blue carpet and opened the very bottom of the little wooden chest. Sitting there was the gold heart shaped necklace mum had given me for my thirteenth birthday, saying she would always be in my heart. I took it out of its glass box, and hooked it around my neck, walking back to the mirror. I touched the small symbol and sung, if only, if only the woodpecker sighed... the little poem she'd say to me as she rocked me to sleep.

I slid on my strap heels and walked out the large wooden door, creaking it shut behind me.

"Hey Smurf…" Dan pulled me to him and I sobbed into his chest. "Shhh, it's ok," he cooed and ran his fingers through my ponytail, "we'll be ok…don't cry" I couldn't bare him say these words to me, "Let's just go!" My voice wavered a little as I pulled from him and turned towards the hotel door. I did not want him to see my brokenness.

Dad was already at the car, I think he wanted to get this over with as much as we did. "Get in the car!" he snapped, I couldn't blame him for snapping, he was as hurt as we were, only dad didn't cry, he just took his anger out on himself for a couple of days, and then grieved in his room for the rest of the week. I was hoping that dad didn't change like those Fathers in books. They turn cruel and dysfunctional when their partner dies. 'Hurry up! You took long enough as it is.'

We drove to the chapel in complete silence. Awkwardness doesn't exist in families, but believe me, somehow this car trip was the first stage of our family break up forever. Pulling up outside, I was able to see a growing crowd, family members, like our aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents... Next were the family friends, some which I hadn't seen in years, others I hadn't seen in weeks. There were a few unfamiliar faces- clients of dads that I had never met paying their respects, whoever they were, I appreciated it.

While we were in the ceremony, Dan sat next to me, holding my hand, giving me comforting squeezes. I squeezed back letting him know I was ok and holding up. The real worry was dad, but there was no way of approaching him, asking if he was all right. If you did, he'd just snap and tell you to mind your own business.

The time had come, something... I was dreading to do, I hadn't prepared a speech because I didn't know what to write. There were too many words, and not enough time to explain how much my mouth meant to me, to us, my family.

Dan got up, sharing what he needed to say, as well as dad, and mums mum and dad. Lastly, it was my turn to speak about my mother. In the car I had decided I didn't need paper, I knew what I wanted to say.

"Most people need palm cards, or a script to read off while talking about their beloved, which in some cases indicates they didn't really know much about that person. Ruby Hammond, My mother, beautiful, wise, youthful and smart, dedicated to my brother Dan and me. I couldn't have asked for more…."

As I continued with my speech, I kept looking over at a man sitting in the front pew. His Burgundy tousled hair framed his masculine face. He had on a white button up shirt, black dress pants and a matching blazer. I had never seen this man before, how old was he? Say, 20?

"We're very sorry, dear" a man and a woman, who I never met before, hugged me. "Thank you very much" I said, smiled a sad smile. I turned and bumped into another person.

'Corrine! Corrine! You were stunning!' Grandpa and Grandma? I thought...spinning around.

'Corrie we have missed you so much! I was very proud of you up there, you're mother would have been so proud... I know she copped a lot of shit from you... but, its good to see that you have forgotten...'

'yeah,' I lightly chuckled. Nice way to run the mood...It was too much, grandpa and grandma remember the old me, the selfish, rebellious me.. At least Nana and Pop, on dads side were more sympathetic. I knew I had to get away from here, the atmosphere was to grim for me to handle.. I spun around and walked off, not looking about where I was going.

"Sorry" I apologised, almost crying from the last couple who reminded me of my mother.

"Hey, it's ok," his voice was husky, and I could smell the musky mint of his breath that tingled in my nose. We stared into each other's eyes, his chocolate orbs melted me.

"Smurf, we have to go... It's time to bury her body.." Dan came and wrapped his arms around me tightly "Aww,' Dan noticed that I had been crying, 'it's going to be ok"

After the burial, we went for afternoon tea, I don't know why they called it that, because no one ate, we were too poignant to. I had changed into my mother floral sun dress that flowed above me knee. This was supposed to be a happy gathering, to lift our spirits. I didn't leave Dan's side, I was afraid to...

"Smurf, I'm have to go talk with Dad, you stay here ok?" my stomach dropped. Stay here? Alone?

"can't I come?" I pleaded. I wasn't in the mood to make small talk with strangers.

"Smurf, it's ok, nothing is going to happen, do you trust me?" I nodded, hiccoughing and let him go.

"Hey again" a soft velvety voice came from behind me. I jumped and spun around.

"Oh…hi" I cleared my throat "Mr…" I trailed

"Ellings, but you can call me Rhys," I laughed lightly at the cheesyness and so did he.

"I'm Corrine or Corrie Hammond" I shook his hand

"I'm so sorry to hear about your mother. My mother was a close friend of hers, so I decided on my mother's behalf I'd come."

"Thank you, I appreciate it..." I smiled at him.

"Hahah, I see that your boyfriend is looking at you," he said, looking past me.

I smiled confusedly "My boyfriend?" He pointed at Dan and I laughed.

"Aha! No, that's my brother!"

"Oh ,I'm sorry for the mix up" he smiled sheepishly.

I chuckled, 'that's ok. Anyway, I better get back to my family, I'll see you around.' I smiled at him. I emerged back over to Dan.

'who were you speaking to?' Dan asked, interested.

'ummm, just a friend.' I knew he was going to get up me if I replied with anything else. So saying that Mr Ellings was just a friend would keep Dan wondering. Dan's expression suddenly changed to a serious one..

'Smurf, dad suggested that we stayed with Grandad and Grandma for the rest of the summer. You know, to be with family and stuff...' I couldn't believe this.

'Be with family! But dad IS OUR FAMILY NOW!' Why did father suggest this! And why did Dan even think it was going to happen! It wasn't! My blood boiled, tears rolling down my face. I was getting myself worked up, people around had their bodies and faces turned towards Dan and I, wondering what all this commotion was about.

I stormed off, leaving voices murmur. Dan quickly followed...

'Come on Corrie! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad just spending a few weeks away from dad, letting him relax and come to the fact mum is never coming back.'

'So what are we meant to do whilst he rebirths? Just sit back and pretend nothing has happened? Move on?'

'That's what mum would have wanted us to do Corrie...she wouldn't want us to be mourning over her, she'd want us to move on with our life..'

'What, to completely forget about her!' My arms were waving furiously in the air.

'No Corrie...no...'


	2. Chapter 2

_'__What, to completely forget about her!' My arms were waving furiously in the air._

_'__No Corrie...no...' _

_Chapter two_

_I left the party and walked myself back to the hotel. I felt so alone; all my friends were at home, unable to come to the funeral... whilst I was here, in a hotel room with complete strangers telling me all these magnificent stories about mum. Perhaps Dan was right, us giving dad break for awhile. It wouldn't hurt to see Nana and Pop again... at least they weren't the judgemental grandparents, like mums. I needed to sleep on this...I didn't like the idea of giving in, letting Dan see that his way was best. But then again, it was best. It was practical and made a lot of sense..._

_I was relaxed; everything that happened yesterday didn't matter to me anymore. I looked at the wonderful hotel room, my new humble abode was beautiful, I must admit, Stainless steel kitchen, with an island, Flat screen, 3 bedrooms an amazing view and an amazing pool. With the pool in mind, I decided to take a dip. I wrote a note and then headed out the door in my red bikini and sarong, hoping to swim my worries away. Mum always said I was a water baby; it was true I did love swimming. Especially swimming carnivals, where I would wipe out the competition, and mum, cheering me on in the grandstands._

_I made my way down the corridor to lifts. Once I got in the lobby, I almost ran to the pool, the wind blew my hair back from my face as I took in the view. _

_What a beautiful pool, bigger than the hotel itself, a deep pool surrounded by a paddle pool, a bar and a restaurant. _

_I walked along the side of the pool, making my way to the beach chairs. I saw a male body in one of the chairs, may I say a very sexy male body. _

_"__perfect day for a swim huh…" I smiled, at the back of his head._

_"__Yeah" he turned around "Hey, you're Corrie from uh…" he stopped mid sentence but I ignored it_

_"__haha…yeah and you're Rhys, good to see you again" I sat down on a chair, laying my towel out flat and soaking up the sun._

_"__So, how old did you say you were" he asked with a grin and a laugh_

_"__I didn't, I'm 17" I giggled "why?"_

_"__Wow, you don't look 17, you look like 20" he smiled "and I don't know why…just asking"  
"well…how old are you?"_

_"__I'm 23, fresh out of college, I went to trade school"_

_"__I'd like to trade schools now, cause this one's kicking my ass…"_

_"__Hahaha…that's good" he laughed at me "Hey, you ready for a swim?" _

_I was getting kind of hot "Yeah" I untied my sarong and closed my eyes, feeling for the edge of the pool with my feet. I was just about to dive in when I felt two strong hands on my back._

_"__Oh my god!" I fell into the icy water. When I resurfaced, I heard roaring laughter and I scowled_

_"__Here…let me help you" Rhys said between laughs, holding his hand out. Grudgingly, I took it. He pulled me out of the water, his hand resting on my waist and the other hand in mine. My eyes trailed down his chest. What a nice body…_

_"__Corrie…you can let go now" Rhys chuckled. I realised I had clung to his chest_

_"__Sorry…" he let go and I almost whimpered at the loss of contact. _

_"__You know…you're really beautiful, Corrie…" He stared into my eyes, I blushed and looked down._

_"__CORRINE HAMMOND!" I heard a yell from the other side of the pool_

_"__Shit, Dan. I'm not here, ok?" I dove into the water and hid behind a palm tree. Dan was yelling at the top of his voice. _

_"__Hey, you" Dan said the Rhys, "have you seen Corrie? My sister? Tall, blond, looks kind of like a chipmunk?"_

_"__Um…no sorry" He smiled a genuine smile as Dan walked away "you owe me" he said in a low voice._

_"__hahah so what do I owe you?" once submerging from the water._

_'__lunch and a nice cool drink.' He smiled his cheesy smile. _

_'__hahaha alright, but first I'm going for a swim.'_

_'__alright,' he said, swimming to the edge, lifting his strong body out of the water and sitting on the edge, watching in amazement. _

_Bloody Dan, what did he want? To ruin my fun? I was onto him, he just spend his days now making sure I was alright. Of course I'm alright, I'm 17 not 2. I spent my time swimming up and down the pool, doing various tricks like forward rolls and backwards rolls underwater. _

_'__having fun there?' a familiar voice questioned from behind._

_'__ahahah I am actually,' I said, spinning around facing Rhys. His cool arms placed slightly on my waist._

_'__well,' he replied, 'not for long!' his hands grabbed my waist, carefully lifting me out of the water and throwing me into the air. My back whipped down against the water as I went under. I surfaced back up again, pushing my hair back from my face. _

_'__that wasn't fair!' I cried._

_'__yes it was,' he grinned._

_Rhys started splashing water in my face like a sprinkle, except heavier and less consistent. I splashed back, until it turned into a dramatic water fight and I know longer could fight back. _

_'__hey, stop it you big meanie!,' It was hard to see now, I ended up turning myself away from him as I wiped the water away from my eyes._

_'__hahaha I'm so not. Come on, let's grab something to eat, ill shout the loser.' He said, pulling me out of the water. _

_'__I thought I was shouting you?' I questioned._

_'__hahaha don't worry about that! I know how annoying brothers can be.'_

_Once out, I grabbed my fluffy blue towel, which I wrapped around my wet body, drying myself. Once dry, I grabbed my towel and shoved it into my hot pink tote bag. I grabbed my sarong and wrapped it around my waist. I was ready for our next adventure. _

_'__where to?' I said._

_'__How about the Cack lulu shack? I heard it made a mean breakfast and lunch.'_

_'__Um sure, where is that?'_

_'__Just on level 5, it isn't long. We could walk the stairs or...'_

_'__Shotgun elevator!' I ran through the lobby, to the elevators, and pressed the shiny metal button to go up. _

_'__Whoa, I'd never take you as a runner,' his husky voice chuckled. _

_'__And why not?' I scowled. _

_'__I mean really, look at you...' he trailed off. 'You look like you'd belong to a Victoria Top Secret model or something.' Aww, was he trying to compliment me? I couldn't tell. He was really hot and nice, but I knew I had no chance with him. He probably had a beautiful girlfriend and they were happy with each other. Besides, he was 23, and well I was 17... However I did wonder if he had any feelings towards me; say for arguments sake he didn't have a girlfriend... would he be? No, probably not..._

_Level 2, the elevator read above the door. The pink number then disappeared. Ding, dong. Level 1, the doors then opened smoothly on queue. Wasn't it nice to be in a quiet area for once? I walked in first, the smell from the elevator whipped against my face, its box like shape, towering over me as I emerged. The mirrors, reflecting back on themselves, this gave me an opportunity to fix up my hair. Rhys entered after me, chuckling as he saw what I was doing. I pushed back my hair; collecting pieces of hair that fell lose, pulling it into a top bun on my head. I laid back against the mirror, letting the cold pierce my skin, I then felt something hard tug against the back of my bikini strap. I jumped. What was that? I wondered... The red bathing strap came unloose then undone. I grabbed the front, trying to make sure Rhys didn't see anything. Had he seen? Oh god. I kept my back to him, whilst I tried tying the two straps that came lose back together again. _

_"__Shit" I cursed, desperately fidgeting with the two straps, trying to tie them together_

_"__are you ok?" He asked genuinely,_

_"__Yeah" I said nervously and laughed drily_

_"__What are you doing?" He asked curiously, trying to look. I slapped him away_

_"__Nothing, don't look." I scolded and he laughed. "I'm serious! You look and I'll scream rape" I finally got them together after a lot of tries. _

_The elevator stopped on level 5 and I jumped out_

_"__ready set, go!" I skipped along the corridor to the restaurant._

_"__Table for two" I said pleasantly, Rhys had just stumbled in after a pathetic try to catch me_

_The waitress looked us up and down, her eyes lingered on Rhys's chest a little too long, bitch._

_"__Sorry, you're both going to have to put some more clothes on; this is a high class restaurant" Double bitch._

_"__Hey, Corrie, I have some clothes in my room, they might fit you." He grabbed my hand and pulled my along._

_As I entered his luxurious room, I noticed women's clothing thrown around the place._

_"__Let me find you something" he smiled. My eyes kept on the skirts and dresses…a girlfriend? God how could I have thought he didn't have one. Rhys disappeared into the bedroom so I decided to bolt. I darted down the corridor to my room and slammed the door._


	3. Chapter 3

_"__Hey, I've been looking for you, Smurf" Dan said and I closed my eyes and inhaled. I turned around and locked the door, walking to the fridge. I heard a knock on the door. Shit_

_"__I'm not here" I whispered to Dan, he nodded and opened the door when I slipped into my room._

_"__Hi, is Corrie here at all?" I could here Rhys's familiar masculine voice._

_'__yes she is.' What the fuck! Never get your brother to do your dirty work. Once Rhys stepped inside, I hide behind the counter even more. Dan stepped in front of me, as I mouthed to him. 'What the fuck have you done?'_

_"__Um…actually, she isn't he" Dan lied badly. I almost came out just to hit him. he had brought Rhys inside, meters away from me, and now suddenly I'm not here. What the fuck?_

_"__I saw her come into this room, and you said she was here a minute ago." oh fuck me…_

_"__Um…well she was he, She ran in but then I forgot that she ran out" he said hesitantly. That was a good excuse…very like me._

_He seemed puzzled "Ok…if you see her, tell her I want to talk to her, I'm Rhys by the way"_

_The older brotherly instinct clicked in Dan's brain, I could hear it "In what relation do you have with my sister?" He asked demandingly_

_"__I'm her friend, I was at the funeral…" he trailed off, not wanting to get into any detail. My brother was big and muscled. He was someone to be scared of, but really on the inside he was a teddy. My teddy._

_"__Hm…I'll tell her" He slammed the door in Rhys's face, which I found hilarious and cacked myself in the bedroom._

_"__Corrine! Who was that guy!" he demanded. I sprinted to my room._

_"__Rhys, a liar, a cheater and a complete douche fag" I yelled from the bedroom._

_"__What did he do?" Dan asked, smirking._

_I threw myself on the couch " he was all flirty, then I went to his apartment to get some clothes and I found out he has a girlfriend!"_

_Dan looked anything but sympathetic "Aw, I'm so sorry" I glared at my teddy _

_"__Shut up. I would be sorry if you're sluts did that to you"_

_He laughed "They're not sluts, their just women who are comfortable dressing in fewer clothes"_

_"__God, I love you" and I pulled him into a hug._

_Chapter 3_

_I spent a the next day relaxing with Dan. We watched several moves like Eurotrip, Sex Drive, The Hangover, Sex in the City and a few Gossip Girl episodes. We ordered take out from Dominos._

_'__Hello Dominos, Jarred speaking.'_

_'__Hey Jarred.' I began, Dan stealing the phone._

_'__Yo, we want 2 pizzas, 1 cheesy delite and the other meat lovers.'_

_'__anything else?' Jarred asked. I snatched the phone back._

_'__Yes, 2 garlic breads, 2 hot fudge brownies and-'_

_'__so that will be the hunk-a-chunk deal?' _

_'__yeah- and two cokes.'_

_'__alright that's $41.'_

_'__alright, come to the Oaks Hotel, level 7, 36A.' Cling._

_'__how much is it?' Dan asked._

_'__$41.'_

_'__just use dads credit card.' _

_'__yes ok, what movie now? Order from box office?'_

_'__alright, what do you want to watch.'_

_'__how about Toy Story 3! It would be the best!'_

_'__yes..but um, its for 5 year olds Corrie.'_

_'__boo hoo! I remember when we were 5 and we saw the first two!'_

_'__well I guess,' he said, scanning through the movies on foxtel. 'its $5.'_

_The delivery guy arrived. We accidently ordered 4 cokes, not 2. But no one was complaining. Knock knock._

_'__who could that be?' I said, looking at Dan._

_'__beats me, go get it whore.'_

_'__pfft, you go get it. Im starving!'_

_'__no, you're the youngest.'_

_'__alright alright ill answer the door!' I replied, getting up from the ground and moving to the door. _

_'__hey,' I said, opening the door. Shit._

_'__hey, can I come in?' he said._

_'__no,' I replied, attempting to shut the door._

_'__come on,' Rhys replied. Catching the door before it closed._

_'__no!' slamming the door in his face._

_Chapter 3- A sunny day_

_I woke up at 9am, just chilling around the hotel like yesterday. I decided to go for a swim._

_As I went down, I saw a couple of guys were lounging around the pool. Erhh, may as well have some fun. Mum always hated me doing this. 'why do you flirt with innocent guys?' her voice rung in my head. 'its what I do mum.' I remember replying. I slipped down to the pool, clad in my favourite zebra print bikini and my matching sarong and flip flops. I smiled to myself as I caught the eye of the entire group of guys, all checking me out up and down. I lay down next to the pool and put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes_

_"__Hey beautiful" I heard a male voice say_

_"__Hey" I said, keeping my eyes closed_

_"__How about you and me go back to my room?" I opened my eyes to see him wriggle his eyebrows, yuck! _

_"__No thanks, I'm just here for a tan" I smirked_

_"__Sorry to say sexy but you don't have a choice here" he grabbed my waist and held me close to him. I tried to struggle away, he was strong. _

_"__Let me go, Jackass!" _

_'__not a chance.' He said, pulling me along._

_'__but my stuff!' I cried. Typical me, even in the worst scenario, I care about my belongings. 'ouch! You're hurting my wrist.' I stuttered. _

_'__naww, boo hoo.' He replied. His grip became stronger. As he pulled me along, he decided not to cut through the lobby, to eliminate confrontation. _

_As he dragged us up the stairs to level 10, I was squirming to get out of his grip._

_'__Quit moving you bitch!' as we moved along the passage. _

_'__let me go! let me go!' I chocked. My gut was telling me to run, but I was having trouble doing that. I felt as though I had lost my voice, the only thing I could do was fight. As we reached his door, I knew I was in shit. If I didn't get out of here now, I knew I was going to be spaghetti. What a smart move Corrie Hammond. You really fucked it up this time. I see why mum never liked me flirting with boys I never knew. Because shit like this happens. That is, me getting raped. I noticed he was having trouble opening the door, which was good, it would give me some time. He'd need two hands, not one. And he wasn't able to use to unless he let me go..._

_'__open the door!' he said. Pushing me forward. I stuffed the key into the door but it wouldn't work._

_'__it's, it's not opening.' I replied. _

_'__what!' he said, pushing me back. He needed two hands not one. Use two hands! Bingo. He lost grip for a split second and I was off. Running down the hall, him on my heel. I jolted for the stairs, opening the door and slamming it, skipping two, three at a time. I could hear him starting to pant and he went down the stairs, following me. 'Come back!' he said. 'I'm not going to hurt you!' Bullshit._

_He slowly started trailing behind, tripping occasionally as he went down the stairs. Come on Corrie! You're almost at the lobby, come on come on! I turned back to see where he was. He wasn't behind me. I looked up, I could see a figure, high up, I was guessing level 8. I didn't care, I kept running. _

_I ran into the lobby, bumping into a wall of muscle. The force made me hit the floor. I looked up, about to scold the person who was standing in the way of my get away._

_'__what are you doing?,' he said. _

_'__just... going for a run!' I said, getting up._

_'__yah-huh, anyway I wanted to explain, you didn't let me talk to you last night so I mean, what I'm trying to say is. I'm happy I bumped into you. It will give me a chance to talk.'_

_'__yeah, don't worry about it,' I said breathlessly. 'nothing, to really...talk about.'_

_ '__let me walk you to your room then.' _

_'__NO! I mean, it's ok, I can walk there myself...' I didn't want to be rude, but everything that left my mouth seemed to come out rude!_

_'__No, I insist,' he replied, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the lift. 'what were you doing before anyway?' he said whilst we waited._

_'__what? Oh nothing, just you know hanging by the pool...' before I could finish my sentence, he wrapped his arms around me, sucking me into his chest. I could smell his cologne, a nice misty smell, which made me feel right at home. _

_'__right, so why were you running and looked like you had just seen a ghost.'_

_'__just...felt sick.' I wasn't going to tell him what happened._

_Ding, dong. 'Rhysie! Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all day, don't you ever have your cell on..oh,' she said. Looking at us. 'was I interrupting something?'_

_'__no, no! But, yeah sorry, my cells flat' he quickly replied. He let me go, dropping his hands to his side, pretending that nothing had happened moments ago. As he moved forward towards the beautiful stranger, I could feel my blood begin to boil. _

_'__oh yeah, Corrie, that's what I needed to tell you about,' wrapping his arms around the women's waist. 'This is Jennifer my...' _

_'__oh ahahah! Nice to meet you, I have to go now, you know...family calls...' So thats what he had to tell me...She was stunning! Her long brown hair stopped just around her bumb. Her figure was perfect, with the same golden brown eyes as Rhys. _

_As I headed back up to the room, I couldn't stop thinking about Rhys. He was perfect, and he had a girlfriend...just my luck. All the guys I've ever liked, had a girlfriend...As I entered the room, I noticed a note left on the kitchen counter. _

_Dan and Corrie, dinners at 6pm- Be ready by 5.45 and meet down at Palm Court. Dress formally for the occasion. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Dan and Corrie, dinners at 6pm- Be ready by 5.45 and meet down at Palm Court. Dress formally for the occasion. _

_'__Hahaha dad' I chuckled lightly to myself, tossing the card back onto the counter. It was five o'clock. It was probably best that I had a shower; I knew I smelt like sweat, the freak who tried to rape me and...Rhys' cologne. Speaking of that bastard...he was so fucking confusing. He had a girlfriend! But he still cradles me in his arms? I was confused...he confused me. Maybe I could become a nun, lock myself away from the world and never have to give a fuck ever again! Yes, that would be perfect._

_I took off my bikini and stepped into the shower, letting the cool water trickle down my skin. It felt nice, having something other than chlorine and sweat touching my body. I grabbed my favourite shampoo- strawberry and berries, massaging it into my scalp. The sweet berry aroma filled the bathroom. Shortly followed by sweet apple, which was an organic body wash. Once satisfied, I rinsed my hair, grabbing my conditioner and massaging it in. I stepped out, reaching for the closest towel. I wrapped it around myself and hurried into the bedroom. _

_'__Smurf,' Dan called. 'You home?'_

_'__Yeah! I'm in the bedroom.'_

_I heard a few shuffles on the ground, and then heard him walk into the room. 'nice look,' he chuckled. _

_'__aren't you going to get ready?' I cried to him._

_'__it will only take me a few minutes. Besides, it takes chicks longer to get ready than guys.' Ok, that was true. Girls did have a reputation when getting ready for something. I needed to get ready, and him standing at the door did not help._

_'__leaveee!' I said, shoving him out of the room. _

_"__Aw…you're no fun" he joked and padded back to his room. I slid on my thigh-length silver, sparkling pinafore, silver cage-front high heels and a couple of layers of mascara. I then grabbed my eye lining pencil. I tried not stabbing my eye. I then moved onto my eye shadow. How about a brown? I let my hair cascade down my back and went into Dan's room. _

_"__What do you think?" I did a 360 turn._

_"__Boy, if we weren't related" he licked his lips, then burst out laughing "I'd still not tap that" I punched his arm _

_"__Shut up, you're not even ready! And we have to leave soon. You know if we're late dad will have a spaz. " I left his room and grabbed my clutch. _

_I held onto Dan's arm as we headed to the restaurant. We saw Dad sitting at a table with two men in suits. I hope I didn't look too slutty. _

_"__Hello, Dad" Dan said formally, sitting down next to him_

_"__Hey Dad" I said and sat next to Dan. _

_"__Corrine, Daniel, this is Mr Woods and Mr Lumiere"_

_"__Hi" I said, giving a little wave._

_"__Hello, Don, you weren't kidding, she is a beautiful one." Normally I would have blushed, but considering the suspense of the situation, I decided it would be inappropriate._

_"__Yes indeed, now all we have to do is wait for Mr Ellings and his escort and we can start"_

_My head shot up…Mr Ellings…Rhys!_

_"__Mr Ellings? Who is he?" I asked, I was a good liar_

_"__Mr Rhys Ellings, He's a teacher and a tutor." One of the men said. _

_I nodded "Oh…" _

_I heard a chair scrape next to me_

_"__Sorry I'm late, Jen forgot her purse" he grinned and sat down next to me_

_"__Shut up." Jennifer said, shooting an icy glare at her boyfriend. Bitch_

_"__No worries, now, onto business-"_

_I stood up, "Excuse me" and ran to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror, It was if I was looking at my mother. We were so alike in everyway. _

_"__I'm ok…I'm ok…" I took a couple of deep breaths. I was over reacting. But I couldn't help it...my world was coming down. Mum always said I was fragile. I didn't know she meant weak. I put both my hands onto the sink, looking down, then staring back up into the mirror...I needed my meds. I grabbed my clutch, going through the shit that was in there. Phone, money, gum, wrappers, tampons...make up, where were my tablets? I went through my bag once more until I found the pill box. Bingo. I took the cap off and tipped two antidepressants onto my hand, dry swallowing. I almost felt nausea as I headed out the bathroom. This was the side effects on this drug...I felt a tug on my elbow that pulled me around the corner, out of sight from our table._

_Rhys's intense eyes we're on mine "Tell me what's wrong." I avoided his strong eye contact_

_"__Nothing, leave me alone" I struggled to get out of his firm grasp_

_"__No, tell me, or I'll have to whisk you away" he smirked and his eyes softened_

_"__No, go away" I pushed at his chest desperately but gave up. It was no use trying to fight him. He tilted my chin up with his forefinger and thumb._

_"__You can tell me anything." He prompted. He was so close, his musky breath hit my face like a tidal wave. I inhaled a shaky breath before closing my eyes as his lips gently touched mine. I whimpered when he pulled away, looking deeply into my eyes._

_"__Now will you tell me what's wrong" he husked, I choked back tears _

_"__You…You have a girlfriend" I looked away_

_He looked puzzled "Girlfriend?"_

_I almost slapped him "Jennifer you dumbass"_

_He paused, it was a long 3 seconds before he spoke again_


	5. Chapter 5

_I nodded looking him in the eyes_

_"__Oh god! Gross Corrie! YUCK. Jenny is my sister" he had a dissatisfied look on his face._

_I felt like an idiot, I just accused this guy of cheating on his girlfriend._

_"__I'm sorry…it's just the way you were around her-"_

_"__Same with your brother. He feels the need to protect you, I do too, with Jen"_

_'__I, I suppose you're right...' I was such an idiot! Why did I assume the worst, stupid me! I could feel the tears start to burn in my eyes. Hahaha, what was I upset about? I could feel his eyes looking at me, no way was I going to look at him, I was too embarrassed.  
'want to head back?' Rhys questioned._

_'__um, do I have to?'_

_'__haha, you're father would want you to be there, I think he needs to tell you something rather important.'_

_'__do you know what it is?'_

_'__yeah, I do, but I'm not allowed to say.'_

_'__oh, okay,' I knew that whatever Rhys knew and what Dad had to tell us was something bad, something horrible._

_'__come on,' he replied, tugging me along. He paused for a second, making sure the table couldn't see us and turned around, pushing his soft lips onto mine. 'you go that way, I'll come over once you're seated.' He said, letting me go from his firm grip. _

_'__hey, sorry about before.'_

_'__not a problem. Now, where is Mr Ellings?' said dad._

_'__right here' Rhys replied pulling out the mahogany chair and sitting down._

_'__Any idea on what drinks you would like to order?' the tall, slender waitress replied._

_'__Ahh-mm, yes!' father replied, 'would I be able to buy a bottle of _**Chateau Lafitte?'**

_'__Certainly Sir, and how about everyone else?'_

_'__Oh yes, how about a strong scotch?' Mr Woods replied._

_'__And a Four X beer for me.' Mr Lumiere replied. I dont know why, but I really didn't like Mr Woods and Mr Lumiere, every time they spoke, their voices sent shivers down my spine._

_'__Anything else?' the waitress question._

_This time Rhys spoke, 'Yes can we please have a Sweet Rosie Wine and a Potters Delight.'_

_'__and two vodka cruisers' replied Dan. _

_'__certainly, your menu is on its way. May I also ask for your tab cards?' The waitress collected up the cards, and placed down 7 menus, one for each person and scooted off._

_Dan leaned over to me, 'what are you getting?' he asked._

_'__I'm not sure, I'm not really hungry.'_

_'__well how about for the starter, soup, skip the entree, your main could be the smoked salmon and for desert a hot fudge sundae.'_

_'__and is this for you or me?' I questioned._

_'__well, it was for me, but you're welcome to have it too.'_

_Once we decided on what we wanted, the waitress came back over, placing down the drinks and taking our orders._

_'__Daniel, Corrine, I have something... Rather important to tell you.' Dad stated. The words that rolled off the tongue of his mouth echoed in my ear. What was he going to say? 'I was thinking, that it would be best, if you stayed with your grandparents for the rest of the summer, and sometime into the school year?'_

_'__What! For how long?' I chanted, almost raising from my seat. This wasn't the first time I heard this, but hearing it from dads mouth made it somewhat more painful. _

_'__Well, that depends sweetheart.'_

_'__on what?' _

_'__many things...'_

_'__where would you be going?' Dan asked._

_'__Afghanistan.'_

_'__WHAT!' we both shouted. People from the tables around us were looking at where the commotion was coming from._

_'__settle down both of you!' Father said in a stern voice._

_'__but dad! You could die there!' Why did he suggest such a thing!_

_'__Corrie, I'm not going off to fight in a war. There is just a good business proposal happening over there at the moment and well, I think it would be important for us, and for me especially, if I took the job.'_

_'__well why can't we come?' Daniel questioned._

_'__it's not safe for kids.'_

_'__it's not safe for anyone father! Why are you doing this? You're putting your own life if jeopardy!' _

_'__Corrie, this is why Mr Lumiere and Woods are here, they are helping me make this decision.'_

_'__are you sure they are trying to help? Or are they just trying to get you to sell our house?'_

_' __That's it,' he said, 'I do not want to discuss this anymore; this subject is closed for discussion.' How could he do this? Just leave his own family behind! Forget that we existed. 'on the brighter note, Mr Ellings came along to suggest certain schools in California in which you might be interested in.'_

_'__I'm not interested in any thank you very much.' _

_'__Come on Corrie,' Rhys replied in a soothing voice. 'There are plenty of schools in California that I bet will appeal to you. Are you interested in any sports? How about a hobby? Thought about your future at all?'_

_'__Nope. None.' _

_'__Well Daniel what about you? I heard you were interested in Football, perhaps Mt Morton High would be an interesting choice for you, they're a pretty big in Football, and academic wise.'_

_'__Yeah maybe, I think it would be best if Corrie and I stuck together...you know. ' he said. _

_'__Well alright. Perhaps Levrington would be good... it excels in both sport and acedimia...'_

_'__can we talk about this later? Once everyone is in... a better mood?' I asked, looking at dad mainly._

_'__Alright, let's leave it at that.' Rhys replied. It was quiet at the table for a minute or two, until dad started up a conversation. _

_'__How is your dinner Corrie?' Dad asked. I looked around, everyone had cleared their plates and were onto desert. I was still on the entree. _

_'__Don't know, I haven't tried any of it.'_

_'__naww not hungry honey?' _

_'__No actually, I wonder why.'_

_'__Corrie, I thought we agreed to talk about this later.'_

_'__no dad, we agreed on talking about schools, you said moving was out of the question.'_

_'__right well... to be honest, you're act like a spoilt brat Corrie. You're 17 not 12. You will respect my decisions and support me with it. So if you can please excuse Mr woods, Mr Lumiere and I, I think it's time we set up our business proposal.'_

_'__yes, I think that's about right,' one of them murmured._

_'__I think I might go Rhysie, Adam's down for the night, I might spend some time with him now, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Nice to meet you Corrine and Daniel.'_

_'__yeah, you too..' I replied, watching Jennifer walk off by herself. I felt Rhys' smooth hand, run down, touching my leg and then giving it a tight squeeze, smiling at me. _

_'__oh by the way Smurf', Dan said, interrupting our moment, I looked up at him.' There is some party shit going down by the pool which I'm going to check out. Give me a holla if you want to join. Later brah.' Daniel said, waving to Rhys and me as he wondered off._

_'__want to do something?' Rhys asked, smiling at me._

_'__mmhm, just get my drink.' I replied, I wasn't in a happy mood._

_'__hahah well, that wouldn't be very responsible of me if I did so.'_

_'__let's go to that party, I'll meet you in the lobby in one hour, ok?'_

_'__umm..alright.' he sounded unsure._


	6. Chapter 6

_I left for my room, coming out dressed in high-waist denim short shorts and my black crop top that ghosted just above my bellybutton, making clear view of my butterfly piercing. I slid on my black Doc Martens and went straight down to the lobby._

_"__Guess who!" I shouted, putting my hands over Rhys's eyes_

_"__Gee I wonder" he pulled them off to turned around to look at me "Corrie…isn't that a little flashy?"_

_"__What are you, the clothes cop?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the pool "Let's bounce"_

_Mm the smell of drunks freshened in the cool night air. Music blasted the complex and I reckon about 200 people were having the times of their lives grinding like animals and drinking like there was no tomorrow. God I love California._

_"__Should we really be here?" Rhys said as we sat down at the bar_

_"__Why shouldn't we?" I questioned "I'll have a Makers Mark please. Up" I said, popping the P._

_"__You're a hard drinker?" he asked, _

_"__Na, just…hard times" I grinned and downed my shot in one gulp. "You getting anything?"_

_"__I don't think I should drink" he confessed "just to make sure you're ok"_

_"__what kind of shenanigans would we get in?" I laughed, already letting the alcohol to my head._

_A couple of drinks later, Rhys seemed to be getting hotter and hotter._

_"__I think we should held back" Rhys said, totally sober. _

_I giggled "and do what?" I winked at him and he looked away._

_"__You're drunk" He pulled my lightly in my arm as I giggled like mad._

_"__naaaaa" I slurred "not drunk, happy!" I laughed._

_'__wanna dance?' I asked, pulling him off his seat before he got a chance to reply. I pulled my arms around his neck._

_'__Corrie... come on.' He began. _

_'__naww you're no fun!' I spat._

_'__But you're drunk.' _

_'__I'm, not drunk!' I managed to say. 'come on then! We'll find someone to partayy with!.' I grabbed his hand, pulling him along, stumbling occasionally._

_'__no Corrie, I think we should go back to my room...' putting his arm around my shoulder for balance._

_'__and do wha-t?' I asked, tripping._

_As we wattled through the party, and up the lift, couples who were calling it a night were giving us dirty looks. _

_'__come on Corrie.' He encouraged, pushing me through the door._

_"__mm…lets do something fun" I giggled and reached up to kiss him but he pulled away_

_"__Corrie, no. you're drunk…" My lips finally reached his, my arms wound around his neck, pushing myself against him. "Corrie, stop!" he said firmly_

_"__Why? Don't you want me?"_

_He hesitated "Corrie…please don't do this" he leant against the door with his eyes clenched shut_

_"__Why not?" I started on his mouth again, our tongues battling for dominance._

_"__We can't" he mumbled, his hands sliding down my waist, resting on my ass_

_"__You are now" I giggled as he pulled us into the lounge room, our mouths still attached, he laid me on the couch, resting his muscled on top of me. I started to unbutton his crisp white shirt when his hands found mine "Corrie, what are we doing?"_

_"__Having fun!" I laughed and kissed his lips to silence him._

_"__No…Corrie" he husked "We seriously can't"_

_"__Why not!" I whined_

_"__You're so young…" he shook his head "how about a movie"_

_"__I'd much rather do this" I said, rubbing his chest_

_"__Corrie, no!" he almost shouted, I could tell he was getting frusterated_

_"__Fine, we'll watch the fucking movie" I slapped Rhys on the ass as he got up to put insert movie title here in the DVD player._

_'__what do you want to watch?' he asked._

_'__whatever,' I said. Even though I was out of it, I knew what he was doing, he was distracting me and I wasn't going to let him win._

_'__aww come on, how about Shrek?'_

_'__Shrek? You have to be kidding me.' I couldn't believe this. Sure I was only 17, but did he really think I was seriously that young?_

_'__ok, how about, Hating Alison Ashley?'_

_'__oh whatever, put whatever you want on.'_

_'__Corrie, don't be like this.'_

_'__Be like what?'_

_'__all, difficult...like you were with your father at dinner.'_

_'__no I'm not. Just play the God damn movie...' I said, crossing my arms. Once he put the DVD in, he came back over to the couch and sat down, putting his arm around me._

_'__what are you doing?' I asked, no way was I going to let him get the better of me._

_'__...sorry,' he replied, removing his arm. We sat there for say, half an hour, not talking just watching the movie. It was about some girl, who was jealous of another and did anything she could to embarrass the other. To be honest, I was quite tired, I'm not sure if it were the alcohol that was taking affect, or just being tired naturally. _

_'__are you ok?' Rhys finally said._

_'__Mmmm...just tired,' I yawned._

_'__do you want to go back to your room?' he asked._

_'__n-no, I'm fineee.' I asked, snapping out of it. _

_'__are you sure?'_

_'__mmm,' I said, half asleep. I moved forward, resting my head on his knee, I could feel his warm hands brushing through my hair as I drifted into a deep sleep. _

_'__why did you do it?' The principal asked._

_'__I'm so disappointed in you,' mum said. 'I thought we raised you better than this.'_

_'__it was only one time.' I replied, I knew I had disappointed mother._

_'__yes, but you got caught Corrie! It's illegal! How long will she be suspended for Ms Hellar?'_

_'__probably a 2 week in class suspension.' Ms Hellar replied._

_'__that's bull shit!' I cried. 'I stole once! Not twenty!' _

_'__but you stole from the school. We tried to raise our students to the best of their abilities, not to promote them to steal.'_

_'__it was only one time.'_

_'__I'm so disappointed Corrie. When your father gets back, he will have a serious talk with you.'_


	7. Chapter 7

_"__Corrie!" He yelled after me_

_"__Go away!" I yelled back, he would catch me if I took the elevator, so I headed for the stairs. Almost tripping over my feet, I made it to the lobby, I ran and ran until I bumped into yet another familiar face._

_"__Corrine?" a female voice asked_

_"__Oh…Jen, hey…" I said, wiping my tears_

_"__You're crying, what's wrong?" no shit I was crying_

_"__Corrie!" a voice came from the corner, oh shit "Hey! I found you"_

_"__Why is she crying?" Jen asked_

_"__Just…Just a little hormonal…right Corrie?" he lied, great plan jackass_

_I sniffed and stayed quiet_

_"__What did you do?" Jen asked Rhys_

_"__Nothing"_

_"__Why is she wearing your shirt?" Her eyes widened "Oh my god…you guys didn't ha-"_

_"__No, the fucker wont get past 2__nd__" _

_Jen chose to ignore my comment. "What's going on between you two?" Jen asked, mainly pointing the question at Rhys_

_"__Nothing" Rhys said quickly_

_"__What's our relationship to you?" I asked Rhys_

_"__Nothing" Rhys said, hesitantly this time and I smiled deviously_

_"__That's all I needed to hear" and with that, I stormed off._

_'__Good morning to you too!' said dad in the kitchen. 'may I ask where were you last night?'_

_'__out,'I replied, walking to my room._

_'__Corrie Hammond! When you are out, and you don't come home, I would like to know where about you are!'_

_'__I was just out dad! It was late so I crashed at a... friend's!' _

_'__I tried calling you, you know,' his voice getting louder and louder._

_'__well I'm sorry, I lost my phone.' Speaking of which, I had left all my clothes in Rhys room. Goodbye to my perfectly new pair of doc martens, no way was I approaching that man again._

_'__mmmhmm, and who was this 'friend' of yours?' dad questioned, entering the bedroom. 'did he led that shirt to you? Corrie, is there something you want to tell me? Something I don't know?'_

_'__dad, if you're wondering whether me and Rhys had sex, then no, we did not.'_

_'__well that's good, I was just checking, in case you weren't being safe'_

_'__Oh my god! Gross dad!'_

_'__I'm starting to think I need to set a cur few for you. Your brother doesn't have one but he actually comes home at a reasonable hour, and not in somebody else's clothes!'_

_'__mmmhmm, so, do you like him?'_

_'__dad, are you really going to talk boys with me?'_

_'__yes, I think I am.' He said._

_'__why? Wanting to play 'let's get to know my family,' before you disappear off the face of the earth!'_

_'__Corrie its not like that, I'm going to keep in touch, I will be calling, sending birthday and Christmas presents. You're the only one who doesn't seem to accept this; you think I'm leaving you.'_

_'__Because you are.' I replied dryly._

_'__yes well, it's time to pack up your things Corrie, we're leaving early tomorrow morning.'_

_'__leaving?'_

_'__yes, you start school in 3 weeks, and we need to head home and pack, then I need to drive you and your brother up to long beach.. that's where you will be living from now on.'_

_So much for talking about this you fucking bastard... pfft, I decided to have a nice cold shower, removing the stale cigarette smell from my hair. We were moving, great. I had made myself right at home...and now I had to pack everything up. I guessed id be spending the rest of the day packing. My shit was lying everywhere. As I descended from the shower, I grabbed my towel and dried myself. Walking into my room and throwing on whatever I could find. _

_I had nothing better to do, so I started packing a few of my things up, mainly clothes- which reminded me, I still needed my clothes that I left in Rhys' room. Did I really need these things? I didn't have to go, I could leave them...should i? I dont know! Corrie you got yourself into this shit, you need to get yourself out of it. People were always telling me how I needed to grow up, so going down to Rhys would show them I was... so, hesitantly, I marched to the elevator, pressed the button and entered. As I hopped inside, I hit the button which read, level 6. _

_As I walked through the passage, I tried working out what to say. It took me a while to register that I was outside his door. I then, finally decided to flush my life away and hit the door bell. Ding, dong. Oh god, I thought to myself. Hours ago I was on this fall, crying my eyes out. And here I am now, asking for my clothes back._

_Knock, knock._

_No reply...Maybe I could run, I didn't need those clothes anyway. Yes! I'll just go. I turned my back on the door but before I was able to make my great escape, the person in the room had reached the door and opened it slightly._

_ '__Co-Corrie?' He said._

_'__I need my clothes,' I said, handing him his shirt he lent me._

_'__oh, right...come in'_

_'__no thanks, I think I'll wait outside' I replied sharply._

_'__Corrie, come on! I was stupid before, I didn't know what I was saying. Jenny caught me off guard, it's what she does!'_

_'__right,' I said, looking at him. He had hurt me before, I wasn't going to let him hurt me now._

_'__look, can I just get my clothes?' I replied. _

_'__I guess so, I'll be right back.' A few moments later, he returned. 'here,' he replied._

_'__thanks...' I said. Turning my back on him and walking away._

_'__please Corrie...try to understand.'_

_'__try to understand what?' I questioned._

_'__please...one day you'll get it.' Maybe so, but at the moment I didn't. _


	8. Chapter 8

_"__Corrie!" He yelled after me_

_"__Go away!" I yelled back, he would catch me if I took the elevator, so I headed for the stairs. Almost tripping over my feet, I made it to the lobby, I ran and ran until I bumped into yet another familiar face._

_"__Corrine?" a female voice asked_

_"__Oh…Jen, hey…" I said, wiping my tears_

_"__You're crying, what's wrong?" no shit I was crying_

_"__Corrie!" a voice came from the corner, oh shit "Hey! I found you"_

_"__Why is she crying?" Jen asked_

_"__Just…Just a little hormonal…right Corrie?" he lied, great plan jackass_

_I sniffed and stayed quiet_

_"__What did you do?" Jen asked Rhys_

_"__Nothing"_

_"__Why is she wearing your shirt?" Her eyes widened "Oh my god…you guys didn't ha-"_

_"__No, the fucker wont get past 2__nd__" _

_Jen chose to ignore my comment. "What's going on between you two?" Jen asked, mainly pointing the question at Rhys_

_"__Nothing" Rhys said quickly_

_"__What's our relationship to you?" I asked Rhys_

_"__Nothing" Rhys said, hesitantly this time and I smiled deviously_

_"__That's all I needed to hear" and with that, I stormed off._

_'__Good morning to you too!' said dad in the kitchen. 'may I ask where were you last night?'_

_'__out,'I replied, walking to my room._

_'__Corrie Hammond! When you are out, and you don't come home, I would like to know where about you are!'_

_'__I was just out dad! It was late so I crashed at a... friend's!' _

_'__I tried calling you, you know,' his voice getting louder and louder._

_'__well I'm sorry, I lost my phone.' Speaking of which, I had left all my clothes in Rhys room. Goodbye to my perfectly new pair of doc martens, no way was I approaching that man again._

_'__mmmhmm, and who was this 'friend' of yours?' dad questioned, entering the bedroom. 'did he led that shirt to you? Corrie, is there something you want to tell me? Something I don't know?'_

_'__dad, if you're wondering whether me and Rhys had sex, then no, we did not.'_

_'__well that's good, I was just checking, in case you weren't being safe'_

_'__Oh my god! Gross dad!'_

_'__I'm starting to think I need to set a cur few for you. Your brother doesn't have one but he actually comes home at a reasonable hour, and not in somebody else's clothes!'_

_'__mmmhmm, so, do you like him?'_

_'__dad, are you really going to talk boys with me?'_

_'__yes, I think I am.' He said._

_'__why? Wanting to play 'let's get to know my family,' before you disappear off the face of the earth!'_

_'__Corrie its not like that, I'm going to keep in touch, I will be calling, sending birthday and Christmas presents. You're the only one who doesn't seem to accept this; you think I'm leaving you.'_

_'__Because you are.' I replied dryly._

_'__yes well, it's time to pack up your things Corrie, we're leaving early tomorrow morning.'_

_'__leaving?'_

_'__yes, you start school in 3 weeks, and we need to head home and pack, then I need to drive you and your brother up to long beach.. that's where you will be living from now on.'_

_So much for talking about this you fucking bastard... pfft, I decided to have a nice cold shower, removing the stale cigarette smell from my hair. We were moving, great. I had made myself right at home...and now I had to pack everything up. I guessed id be spending the rest of the day packing. My shit was lying everywhere. As I descended from the shower, I grabbed my towel and dried myself. Walking into my room and throwing on whatever I could find. _

_I had nothing better to do, so I started packing a few of my things up, mainly clothes- which reminded me, I still needed my clothes that I left in Rhys' room. Did I really need these things? I didn't have to go, I could leave them...should i? I dont know! Corrie you got yourself into this shit, you need to get yourself out of it. People were always telling me how I needed to grow up, so going down to Rhys would show them I was... so, hesitantly, I marched to the elevator, pressed the button and entered. As I hopped inside, I hit the button which read, level 6. _

_As I walked through the passage, I tried working out what to say. It took me a while to register that I was outside his door. I then, finally decided to flush my life away and hit the door bell. Ding, dong. Oh god, I thought to myself. Hours ago I was on this fall, crying my eyes out. And here I am now, asking for my clothes back._

_Knock, knock._

_No reply...Maybe I could run, I didn't need those clothes anyway. Yes! I'll just go. I turned my back on the door but before I was able to make my great escape, the person in the room had reached the door and opened it slightly._

_ '__Co-Corrie?' He said._

_'__I need my clothes,' I said, handing him his shirt he lent me._

_'__oh, right...come in'_

_'__no thanks, I think I'll wait outside' I replied sharply._

_'__Corrie, come on! I was stupid before, I didn't know what I was saying. Jenny caught me off guard, it's what she does!'_

_'__right,' I said, looking at him. He had hurt me before, I wasn't going to let him hurt me now._

_'__look, can I just get my clothes?' I replied. _

_'__I guess so, I'll be right back.' A few moments later, he returned. 'here,' he replied._

_'__thanks...' I said. Turning my back on him and walking away._

_'__please Corrie...try to understand.'_

_'__try to understand what?' I questioned._

_'__please...one day you'll get it.' Maybe so, but at the moment I didn't. _


	9. Chapter 9

_We spent a good week, packing up the furniture and belongings, making sure the house was clean and checking several times to make sure we hadn't forgotten anything. I knew Mr Woods was secretly happy that dad finally decided to sell. I still couldn't believe this whole shenang. _

_If someone asked me who I was angry at, it would have to be my father... the thought of never seeing him again upset me so much. He was abandoning us like mum had done a month ago. Although, I was excited about seeing Nan and Pop... I hadn't seen them in for so long! _

_'__Smurf, have you packed your clothes in the car?' Dan called from upstairs._

_'__Just a minute,' I replied. No I hadn't, I didn't want to say goodbye to home, a place I had grown up in. The thought of somebody else living here sent shivers down my spine. They won't respect this house. They don't know anything about it..._

_'__Come on! Come on!' shouted dad._

_'__I'm sorry!' I cried. Jesus, it wasn't like the world was going to end._

_' __I want to hit the road before its dark, and at this rate we won't be leaving till tomorrow morning.'_

_'__well, I'm sorry.' I said again, grabbing my suitcases and chucking them into the big, hulky four wheel drive. _

_'__is everything in?' dad asked._

_'__I assume so,' I replied gloomy._

_The trip to long beach took several hours. I entertained myself by watching movies in the car, and talking to my friends...on Face Book. I wouldn't be able to call them friends anymore.._

_'__so,' dad said, trying to make small talk. 'do you two have any ideas on what school you might go to?'_

_'__just the local one,' Dan said, clearly not satisfied with this conversation._

_'__how about you Corrie?' _

_'__local.' I replied, 'same as Dan.'_

_''__mmhmm... you know, I'm happy to support you with education. How about enrolling in Enrichments Academy?' _

_'__in what?' Dan replied. 'what the fuck is that?'_

_'__a prison. Its where the lock up the insane like you and me.' I replied. Dad gave me an evil stare._

_'__Very funny Corrine. I was on the phone to Mr Ellings last night and he thinks it would be a wonderful opportunity for both of you!.'_

_'__yah huh, of course he does.' This displeased me._

_'__well, if its the local high school you two want, I'll be sure to tell Mum and Dad that.' He replied. Conversation fail dad. Dan nudged me on the shoulder. _

_'__what?' I said, looking at him._

_'__check out the beach...' he said. He was right, the beaches were amazing. I definitely think I'm going to like it here. It was a fresh start...people wouldn't know me as 'the girl who lost her mother.' People would know me as, 'the new girl.' This made me happy, I could be anyone I want to be._

_'__how long now?' I asked dad._

_'__About, 10 minutes?' _

_'__Good, cause I really need to piss' Dan said. What an icebreaker, God, where would I be without him…_

_We arrived at my grandparent's house. I haven't set foot in that house since I was 4 years old, they lived so far away. Not one thing about their house had changed. Well, apart from the shade of paint. I loved it, I could where the sea whipping in the breeze. The beach was their front yard... I remembered every time I stayed with them. Dan and I would wake up every morning, and run out the front door, onto the sand which was their front garden. As dad knocked on the door he called down to me-_

_"__Corrine, get your stuff from the boot" Dad said, entering the house. sure Dad, I'll just carry my whole life in suitcases all by myself._

_"__I'll help you" Dan whispered, I nodded in thanks "He's just tired, he misses Mum too."_

_That's what I hoped… I could hear Travis the dog bark from downstairs, clearly greeting dad. Forgot they had I dog, I told myself. _

_CHAPTER BLAH_

_"__Corrine, eat like you've got a secret" Nan reminded, her shrill voice was like a dagger, stabbing me in the gut. I looked down, Travis was sitting on his all fours. Don't worry buster, my face said, I'll give you some._

_Dan nudged me and smiled in support. "So, school tomorrow, are you two ready?" Pop asked._

_"__Nice Sagway Pop" I said, smiling at him. Pop was always my wonder. He'd take me down to the creek and we'd pump yabbies for fish bait and sit around all day waiting for a bite._

_"__Your father has even sent your cheer records over to your new school, making you feel more at home" Pop smiled, Thanks Dad and I actually mean it, cheerleading was an important part in my life, because my mother got me into it_

_"__Great!" I said "Wait, so I'll just be a rookie?" Rookie is the cheer term for not important._

_"__Actually he talked to the principal, who is considering making you captain" Nan said_

_"__Considering? Joanne, the girl's so good he made her captain in a heartbeat"_

_"__Oh thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!" I ran over and hugged Pop and Nan. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

_I loved them, really I did. But, I still held a grudge against my father for abandoning Dan and I. We were his kids, and he dropped us off like we were nothing. He said his goodbyes, said he'd ring every weekend. But I didn't care, we were here, and he was gone...just like mum. _

_'__up and rise.' Nan said, walking into the room. 'come on Corrie, Dan will eat all the pancakes I made you two.'_

_'__oh, thanks nan,' I moaned. Did I really have to go to school? Was Summer break over already? I couldn't believe it..._

_So according to Nan, the school was in walking distance, little did she know, I did not walk to school, I got driven. Sucks to be here now… I understood they couldn't drive us to school, they had a life too...but it was such a long way! Walking distance to nan was more like, 1 km for us. _


	10. Chapter 10

'you're definitely going to keep me into shape,' muttered Brady.

I laughed. 'thanks Brady...i'll see you tomorrow?'

'yeah! Sit with us again, it was nice having you.'

'alright, I will then.'

'Did you know, Tamara is my sister?' he asked.

'really? You two a twins?'

"Yeah, Tamara's youngest... by 3 minutes and she hates it." he chuckled.

'I bet you put her life through hell.'

"Yeah, but it's Tamara. You feel sorry for me don't you".

"Not at all, you both cross each other out. You deserve one another. Hey, I was wondering, I've got detention Wednesday afternoon. Mind taking the training?'

"Detention, on your first day?"

"Yeah, I don't understand why exactly, something about not respecting Mr Ellings. Anyway, could you?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I might have footy training though, but if I do, can I get Tamara to coach?" his eyes gleamed.

"Sure, either of you would be fine. Go over back hand springs, forward hand springs, certain things like that. But I'm serious Brady, make them practice or I'll be on your ass quicker than you can say 'Go Team'".

"hahaa ok, no worries. Do you need a lift by the way?" he asked pushing the door open and we stepped outside.

"Nah, my brother is walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow" I said running down the steps towards my teddy bear, waiting for me patiently. I looked across the road and saw Mr Ellings getting into his car. He looked up and smiled slightly; one of those nasty grins that wind you up.

_Just you wait Rhys Ellings, tomorrow, you'll regret ever giving me detention!_

As I emerged Dan, anger was flooding through me.

"Hey Smurf, what's eating you?" Dan asked, as we started our walk home. His blond hair was swept across his face, green eyes shining.

"Well, I got detention because of my horny douche fag teacher, and another guy groped my arse. And how about you?"

"well, I made a few friends. Met a few people, chatted up a stunning girls. But give me details on your day, tell me about this horny teacher of yours.'

"I got it Wednesday, after school. He just thought he was smart, handing me the detention because I didn't agree with him, but I'll show him. He's not going to know what hit him" I smirked calculatingly.

"Hmmm...remember the last time you did that?"

"Oh yeah, but this is a whole new definition. Trust me".

As we walked home, I couldn't help but plan out what I was going to wear, and act Wednesday. It was two days away sure, but I was going to make sure Rhys Ellings regretted ever meeting me. I'll make sure of it. As I drifted into a sleep that night...i had multiple dreams. Some about dad, others about mum. I wasn't sure if this was a sign that I missed them or not.

_'Get outta bed, sleepyhead, Get outta bed, sleepyhead, Get outta...'_

I smacked my hand down on my alarm clock and groaned. _What the...how early is it?_.

I opened one eye groggily and looked at the clock, wincing slightly at the small amount of light pouring through the windows. _5:30am.. why did I do this to myself?_

"Urghhhh..." i groaned, untangling myself from the covers and padding slowly to the door. I opened the door, winced at the light but continued and made my way down to the bathroom, grabbing two large white fluffy towels on my way.

Stepping into the shower, i allowed the warm water to wash away my sleepiness. I sighed blissfully as it eased my muscles and set me up for the day.

I got out of the shower, wrapping my naked frame in one of the towels and then twisting my hair up into the other towel, drying all of the water from my hair. I walked back to my room, slightly more awake than i was when i went to the bathroom. I stepped into my room, going into my walk-in closet and picking out my clothes.

I brought them out into my room and placed them on the bed, smiling giddily at them. _Today will be a great day, but tomorrow will be the best._

The hours ticked by so slowly. I watched the clock throughout the whole day, I was so over school. As I made my way down the corridor to lunch, I saw Mr Ellings, speaking to a teacher whom I had for Maths. Miss Hutchinson. As I entered the cafeteria I noticed Brady and Tamara wave at me. I made my way over and sat myself down. Our conversations flowed casually. There was a big buzz about the school dance which was being promoted. Brady said it was the 'Meet and Greet' welcoming. He explained how it usually had a theme, and that this year it was 'Come as you go.' He continued, saying how they always through one second week back, greeting the new members of the school. At my old school we never had a meet and greet. I was excited, this was the first school function I would be attending, and with friends.

As I walked home that afternoon, i thought about the school dance. Who was I going to go with? I hadn't thought about that. I didn't have to go with anyone really. I just like the idea that I was going to go with someone. As I entered the front door, Nan greeted me.

'What would you like for dinner tonight?' She asked.

'Whats cooking?' I could smell something in the air.

'Roast pork and potatoes perhaps? With hot fudge for desert?' my favourite.

'Nan, you don't need to spoil us anymore. We're living with you.' I smiled, hugging her.

'I know I dont have to spoil you and Dan, but I'm a grandma. Thats what I do.' She smiled. 'now go upstairs and get cracking on the homework. Ill call Daniel and you when dinner is ready. Tell pop he needs to set the table tonight.' Gosh I loved nan.

As we ate our way through dinner, general pish-pash came up. Certain topics like school, the dance, homework, friends...All but one. Which I had to tell Nan and Pop about anyway. I cleared my throat.

'I have a detention tomorrow after school. So sorry if im tardy home.'

'what for?' pop spoke up.

'disrespecting a teacher, I'm sorry.'

'its ok! You stood up for what you believed in I'm guessing, and the bastard didn't like it. Good on you Corrine!' I loved grandpa.

As I headed for bed, they only thought that was in my head was tomorrow. And making Rhys Ellings suffer. As I got up the next morning, and dress, I felt as though this day would be a good one.

As I entered the school, I was greeted by a crowd of friends, which then broke away slowly as the bell went for class, leaving me with Taylor and Brady who I shared history with.

As the day drowned on, I felt as though butterflies were in my stomach. Finally the last bell rang. I dashed from the classroom, walking as quickly as i could down the hall, and out of the building, crossing over to the main one. I stepped inside and walked down the corridor, dodging students all over the place, who were fighting to get out. My leather high heeled boots were clicking off the tiled floor as i walked, making a loud noise as the hall cleared out.

I made it to his classroom, and leaned against the wall, waiting a few moments so i could gain my breath back. I hitched my bag up slightly and tightened the grip on my books before turning to the door and knocking it softly.

"Come in!" I called softly as I heard someone knock at the door. It opened and I looked up and watched as small thin figure topped with a head of bouncing blond curls entered the room. My breath caught slightly as I watched her turn around to face me after closing the door. My eyes dropped to the floor and floated up over her, taking in her appearance. She was wearing skin-tight black leather trousers, tucked into black leather high heeled boots and a black bomber jacket which I could not see under. Her hair was a shining mass of blond curls that I suddenly had the urge to run my fingers through.

I smoothed my hair back and then stood up.

"Hi" she muttered weakly. I took a deep breath and then swallowed loudly before clearing my throat and saying

"Please take a seat. I have written some things on the board. Sit down; copy what it says 150 times and then you may leave". She nodded and smiled softly, lighting up her whole face before she made her way to the seat she sat in during class. I watched as she placed her bag on the table next to her along with her books. She took out a few sheets of paper and a pen and started copying what was on the board. As she looked up, her eyes caught mine, and I couldn't look away. She cleared her throat which snapped me out of daze and I looked away, mentally slapping myself.

I sat down at my seat and crossed my legs over at the ankles, leaning forward on my chair to continue with the marking I was doing. I picked up my red pen and started correcting things, glancing up every now and then to see how she was getting on.

When I was marking a particularly important piece of work by a student in another senior class, I heard her sigh causing me to look up. She was rubbing her brow with the palm of her hand and blowing air out of her slightly pouted lips.

I licked my lower lip softly and then almost choked as I watched her unzip her bomber jacket, revealing a pink, black and white satin tartan corset top. It was strapless and dipped low, showing off a fairly ample amount of cleavage and hugged her every curve, well at least the ones I could see from here. _Shit, I cannot be looking at her like this. She is my student for fuck sake. I cannot be doing this, one minute I was angry at her for disrespecting the rules of the classroom and the next I am lusting after her like some lovesick puppy._

I felt the slight tightening at my groin underneath the table. I put one hand under the table, trying to adjust the pants that were becoming increasingly too tight.

"Umm...Corrie…Corrine, what are you doing?" I asked nervousness evident in my voice.

She looked up abruptly as she placed her jacket over the back of her chair and said

"I was too warm, is that okay?" in a soft tone. I nodded and shook my head, trying to get rid of the obscene thoughts running through it.

"Mr Ellings!" a voice snapped and I looked up to see her staring at me. Her cheeks were slightly red and she looked slightly amused and slightly frustrated.

"What?" I asked.

"I've finished, I thought it was the polite thing to do and let you know rather than sneaking out when you were obviously in the middle of a very vivid daydream".

I pushed away from the desk slightly and stood up to my fully 6ft 1" height, towering over her small frame.

She stepped forward a little and sat down on the desk, at my side. I frowned but didn't say anything. She handed me 4 sheets of paper and i looked over it, counting mentally how many lines were written on it. I moved back to my chair, sitting down, getting comfortable as i read over it. I was sitting directly in front of her.

"There is only 148 here" I said in a matter-of-fact tone. She smiled and plucked the papers from my hands before looking around lost for a few moments. I looked up as she placed a foot on my chair, slightly between my two thighs.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped as she leaned forward towards me. She reached her hand out towards my chest and then grasped the pen that was in my pocket and brought it back.

She turned the top half of her body towards the table and leaned over it, allowing her already ample cleavage to hang out a little more, giving me more than an eyeful, and causing me to turn away for fear of waking up another boner anymore. She wrote down the two lines and then turned back to me, leaning towards me.

"You are only 17 years old, still a child. I am 23 years old, I'm an adult Corrine, and you need to learn to respect me". I snapped at her, leaning away from her.

"Respect is due where it is earned Sir" she said back.

"And what on earth were you thinking coming to school dressed like this?" I asked moving a hand up and down the length of her frame in mid air.

"What is wrong with it?"

"It is completely inappropriate Corrine. I have a right mind, to write you up for it".

"But you won't. You don't really want to. You are just trying to find another way to annoy me".

"I don't have time for games like these Corrine, so if you don't mind. You are on my papers". She looked down and then looked back up at me.

"Well, that's certainly one I've never been on before" she smirked. She leaned on one arm, lifting her hip and backside and motioning for me to move the papers. I reached my hand forward shakily. I pulled it back a few times before I pulled them out for underneath her.

"Why are you still here? I told you, that you could leave when you were finished writing those lines".

"Perhaps I like spending time here, with you. But you know, I can see you have a lot of marking to do so..." before she could leave, a loud crack of thunder erupted in the sky and the lights went out.

"Fuck!" She screamed,


	11. Chapter 11

'you're definitely going to keep me into shape,' muttered Brady.

I laughed. 'thanks Brady...i'll see you tomorrow?'

'yeah! Sit with us again, it was nice having you.'

'alright, I will then.'

'Did you know, Tamara is my sister?' he asked.

'really? You two a twins?'

"Yeah, Tamara's youngest... by 3 minutes and she hates it." he chuckled.

'I bet you put her life through hell.'

"Yeah, but it's Tamara. You feel sorry for me don't you".

"Not at all, you both cross each other out. You deserve one another. Hey, I was wondering, I've got detention Wednesday afternoon. Mind taking the training?'

"Detention, on your first day?"

"Yeah, I don't understand why exactly, something about not respecting Mr Ellings. Anyway, could you?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I might have footy training though, but if I do, can I get Tamara to coach?" his eyes gleamed.

"Sure, either of you would be fine. Go over back hand springs, forward hand springs, certain things like that. But I'm serious Brady, make them practice or I'll be on your ass quicker than you can say 'Go Team'".

"hahaa ok, no worries. Do you need a lift by the way?" he asked pushing the door open and we stepped outside.

"Nah, my brother is walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow" I said running down the steps towards my teddy bear, waiting for me patiently. I looked across the road and saw Mr Ellings getting into his car. He looked up and smiled slightly; one of those nasty grins that wind you up.

_Just you wait Rhys Ellings, tomorrow, you'll regret ever giving me detention!_

As I emerged Dan, anger was flooding through me.

"Hey Smurf, what's eating you?" Dan asked, as we started our walk home. His blond hair was swept across his face, green eyes shining.

"Well, I got detention because of my horny douche fag teacher, and another guy groped my arse. And how about you?"

"well, I made a few friends. Met a few people, chatted up a stunning girls. But give me details on your day, tell me about this horny teacher of yours.'

"I got it Wednesday, after school. He just thought he was smart, handing me the detention because I didn't agree with him, but I'll show him. He's not going to know what hit him" I smirked calculatingly.

"Hmmm...remember the last time you did that?"

"Oh yeah, but this is a whole new definition. Trust me".

As we walked home, I couldn't help but plan out what I was going to wear, and act Wednesday. It was two days away sure, but I was going to make sure Rhys Ellings regretted ever meeting me. I'll make sure of it. As I drifted into a sleep that night...i had multiple dreams. Some about dad, others about mum. I wasn't sure if this was a sign that I missed them or not.

_'Get outta bed, sleepyhead, Get outta bed, sleepyhead, Get outta...'_

I smacked my hand down on my alarm clock and groaned. _What the...how early is it?_.

I opened one eye groggily and looked at the clock, wincing slightly at the small amount of light pouring through the windows. _5:30am.. why did I do this to myself?_

"Urghhhh..." i groaned, untangling myself from the covers and padding slowly to the door. I opened the door, winced at the light but continued and made my way down to the bathroom, grabbing two large white fluffy towels on my way.

Stepping into the shower, i allowed the warm water to wash away my sleepiness. I sighed blissfully as it eased my muscles and set me up for the day.

I got out of the shower, wrapping my naked frame in one of the towels and then twisting my hair up into the other towel, drying all of the water from my hair. I walked back to my room, slightly more awake than i was when i went to the bathroom. I stepped into my room, going into my walk-in closet and picking out my clothes.

I brought them out into my room and placed them on the bed, smiling giddily at them. _Today will be a great day, but tomorrow will be the best._

The hours ticked by so slowly. I watched the clock throughout the whole day, I was so over school. As I made my way down the corridor to lunch, I saw Mr Ellings, speaking to a teacher whom I had for Maths. Miss Hutchinson. As I entered the cafeteria I noticed Brady and Tamara wave at me. I made my way over and sat myself down. Our conversations flowed casually. There was a big buzz about the school dance which was being promoted. Brady said it was the 'Meet and Greet' welcoming. He explained how it usually had a theme, and that this year it was 'Come as you go.' He continued, saying how they always through one second week back, greeting the new members of the school. At my old school we never had a meet and greet. I was excited, this was the first school function I would be attending, and with friends.

As I walked home that afternoon, i thought about the school dance. Who was I going to go with? I hadn't thought about that. I didn't have to go with anyone really. I just like the idea that I was going to go with someone. As I entered the front door, Nan greeted me.

'What would you like for dinner tonight?' She asked.

'Whats cooking?' I could smell something in the air.

'Roast pork and potatoes perhaps? With hot fudge for desert?' my favourite.

'Nan, you don't need to spoil us anymore. We're living with you.' I smiled, hugging her.

'I know I dont have to spoil you and Dan, but I'm a grandma. Thats what I do.' She smiled. 'now go upstairs and get cracking on the homework. Ill call Daniel and you when dinner is ready. Tell pop he needs to set the table tonight.' Gosh I loved nan.

As we ate our way through dinner, general pish-pash came up. Certain topics like school, the dance, homework, friends...All but one. Which I had to tell Nan and Pop about anyway. I cleared my throat.

'I have a detention tomorrow after school. So sorry if im tardy home.'

'what for?' pop spoke up.

'disrespecting a teacher, I'm sorry.'

'its ok! You stood up for what you believed in I'm guessing, and the bastard didn't like it. Good on you Corrine!' I loved grandpa.

As I headed for bed, they only thought that was in my head was tomorrow. And making Rhys Ellings suffer. As I got up the next morning, and dress, I felt as though this day would be a good one.

As I entered the school, I was greeted by a crowd of friends, which then broke away slowly as the bell went for class, leaving me with Taylor and Brady who I shared history with.

As the day drowned on, I felt as though butterflies were in my stomach. Finally the last bell rang. I dashed from the classroom, walking as quickly as i could down the hall, and out of the building, crossing over to the main one. I stepped inside and walked down the corridor, dodging students all over the place, who were fighting to get out. My leather high heeled boots were clicking off the tiled floor as i walked, making a loud noise as the hall cleared out.

I made it to his classroom, and leaned against the wall, waiting a few moments so i could gain my breath back. I hitched my bag up slightly and tightened the grip on my books before turning to the door and knocking it softly.

"Come in!" I called softly as I heard someone knock at the door. It opened and I looked up and watched as small thin figure topped with a head of bouncing blond curls entered the room. My breath caught slightly as I watched her turn around to face me after closing the door. My eyes dropped to the floor and floated up over her, taking in her appearance. She was wearing skin-tight black leather trousers, tucked into black leather high heeled boots and a black bomber jacket which I could not see under. Her hair was a shining mass of blond curls that I suddenly had the urge to run my fingers through.

I smoothed my hair back and then stood up.

"Hi" she muttered weakly. I took a deep breath and then swallowed loudly before clearing my throat and saying

"Please take a seat. I have written some things on the board. Sit down; copy what it says 150 times and then you may leave". She nodded and smiled softly, lighting up her whole face before she made her way to the seat she sat in during class. I watched as she placed her bag on the table next to her along with her books. She took out a few sheets of paper and a pen and started copying what was on the board. As she looked up, her eyes caught mine, and I couldn't look away. She cleared her throat which snapped me out of daze and I looked away, mentally slapping myself.

I sat down at my seat and crossed my legs over at the ankles, leaning forward on my chair to continue with the marking I was doing. I picked up my red pen and started correcting things, glancing up every now and then to see how she was getting on.

When I was marking a particularly important piece of work by a student in another senior class, I heard her sigh causing me to look up. She was rubbing her brow with the palm of her hand and blowing air out of her slightly pouted lips.

I licked my lower lip softly and then almost choked as I watched her unzip her bomber jacket, revealing a pink, black and white satin tartan corset top. It was strapless and dipped low, showing off a fairly ample amount of cleavage and hugged her every curve, well at least the ones I could see from here. _Shit, I cannot be looking at her like this. She is my student for fuck sake. I cannot be doing this, one minute I was angry at her for disrespecting the rules of the classroom and the next I am lusting after her like some lovesick puppy._

I felt the slight tightening at my groin underneath the table. I put one hand under the table, trying to adjust the pants that were becoming increasingly too tight.

"Umm...Corrie…Corrine, what are you doing?" I asked nervousness evident in my voice.

She looked up abruptly as she placed her jacket over the back of her chair and said

"I was too warm, is that okay?" in a soft tone. I nodded and shook my head, trying to get rid of the obscene thoughts running through it.

"Mr Ellings!" a voice snapped and I looked up to see her staring at me. Her cheeks were slightly red and she looked slightly amused and slightly frustrated.

"What?" I asked.

"I've finished, I thought it was the polite thing to do and let you know rather than sneaking out when you were obviously in the middle of a very vivid daydream".

I pushed away from the desk slightly and stood up to my fully 6ft 1" height, towering over her small frame.

She stepped forward a little and sat down on the desk, at my side. I frowned but didn't say anything. She handed me 4 sheets of paper and i looked over it, counting mentally how many lines were written on it. I moved back to my chair, sitting down, getting comfortable as i read over it. I was sitting directly in front of her.

"There is only 148 here" I said in a matter-of-fact tone. She smiled and plucked the papers from my hands before looking around lost for a few moments. I looked up as she placed a foot on my chair, slightly between my two thighs.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped as she leaned forward towards me. She reached her hand out towards my chest and then grasped the pen that was in my pocket and brought it back.

She turned the top half of her body towards the table and leaned over it, allowing her already ample cleavage to hang out a little more, giving me more than an eyeful, and causing me to turn away for fear of waking up another boner anymore. She wrote down the two lines and then turned back to me, leaning towards me.

"You are only 17 years old, still a child. I am 23 years old, I'm an adult Corrine, and you need to learn to respect me". I snapped at her, leaning away from her.

"Respect is due where it is earned Sir" she said back.

"And what on earth were you thinking coming to school dressed like this?" I asked moving a hand up and down the length of her frame in mid air.

"What is wrong with it?"

"It is completely inappropriate Corrine. I have a right mind, to write you up for it".

"But you won't. You don't really want to. You are just trying to find another way to annoy me".

"I don't have time for games like these Corrine, so if you don't mind. You are on my papers". She looked down and then looked back up at me.

"Well, that's certainly one I've never been on before" she smirked. She leaned on one arm, lifting her hip and backside and motioning for me to move the papers. I reached my hand forward shakily. I pulled it back a few times before I pulled them out for underneath her.

"Why are you still here? I told you, that you could leave when you were finished writing those lines".

"Perhaps I like spending time here, with you. But you know, I can see you have a lot of marking to do so..." before she could leave, a loud crack of thunder erupted in the sky and the lights went out.

"Fuck!" She screamed,


	12. Chapter 12

'how you lost your virginity at such a young age.' He wanted to know? But I ignored this and progressed.

"It was at my last school. We'd been dating for about 6 months and well he was the captain of the football team" I smiled seeing him chuckle as he caught onto the fact as to why i didn't like Damien "He told me everyone was doing it and he was right. I was head cheerleader and he was football captain; the most popular people in school. And so i had sex with him. And i have regretted it ever since. He broke up with me a while after it and i curled into a shell, not letting anyone in for a long time. And then when i came here, i got to be someone new. It meant i could forget about my past and be someone different. It a sense it meant that it never happened to me and i didn't need to worry about it anymore".

"I never want you to feel like that with me Corrie. Make me a promise; if you ever feel uncomfortable, tell me, no matter the situation. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or feel pressured about anything i do or say. Promise me that?". I nodded

"I promise Rhys" I whispered. He kissed me, sealing the promise and then lifted me up, my legs going around his waist, my head on his shoulder and carried me through to his room, lying down with me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Goodnight" i whispered

"Night baby" he said back, pulling me tightly against his body.

As soon as I woke up, I felt happy. A tingling sensation ran through my whole body, the man of my dreams was in the same bed as I was, holding me tightly in his arms. I snuggled deeper into his chest, giving him a hug.

'mmmmm,' he said, keeping his eyes shut, hugging me back. 'Good morning.' I pretended to be asleep, hoping once he saw me resting peacefully, he'd pretend to be Dad and call me in sick. I didn't feel like moving out of him embrace. I could feel one of his fingers run up and down my back. Did he know I wasn't asleep? I rolled over, facing my back towards him. There, I thought. He can't see my face anymore.

'I was thinking, Bacon and eggs?' Rhys said aloud. No way was I going to budge. He waited a few seconds until continuing. 'But seeing as though someone is asleep...I guess they have to miss out.'

I still didn't move. 'Well ok then,' he continued, climbing out of bed.

'No, noooo no!,' I cried, jumping out of bed with him. 'I'm up,' I grinned, wrapping my arms around him.

'ahaha, I knew you weren't asleep.' He chuckled and lay back down, facing me on his side

"I don't want to get up" I whined, laying down on my back "I want to stay here, with you"

His face softened as he stood up off the bed. I was mesmerised by the impressiveness of his chest.

"wow" I said, poking his bicep, he flexed and I rolled my eyes "Ego…" I giggled. He headed out the door. I decided to stay back, trying to look for the Yankies he gave me last night. Once I found it, I slipped it back over my head and went down stairs where I could smell bacon and eggs cooking.

'I made breaky,' he said, grinning.

'I can smell it.' I replied. I looked around, the table was set with knives, forks, table matts and glasses.

The bacon sizzled in the pan as he flipped the rashes over. I padded over to him, wrapping my arms around his muscular waist and leant against him.

"I'm concentrating" he muttered with a grin, I rubbed my hands under his shirt and, over his chest, running my fingernails over his pecks making him shiver.

"You're hot when you concentrate" I giggled, slapping him on the butt and sitting down at the table.

'Eggs, bacon, or both?' he asked.

'hmmmm,' how hungry was I? Very. 'Both.' I grinned, grabbing the orange juice that was sitting on the table. Fresh, I thought, opening up the carton and drinking from it.

'now I'm going to have to buy some more juice.' He kidded.

'did you want some?' I said.

'I did,' he said, serving the bacon and eggs. 'I'll be taking that.' He replied once more, snatching the juice carton from me.

'it smells good.' I said, stuffing my face.

'You're hungry...' he replied. 'Why did you eat something last night when I offered?'

'I wasn't hungry then.'

"So I was thinking" He started

"Really?" I giggled making him frown

"Let me finish…do you want to go to school today?" he asked. No

"Not particularly" I sniffed and grabbed a tissue from the box "I'm sick"

He laughed "You can either stay here and I'll leave late and come home early"

"Or" I said

"Go to school and go home and explain where you were last night"

"Wont I have to tell them where I was anyway?"

"Yes, but this way" He kissed me tenderly on the lips "you can spend more time with me."

I giggled "I'll go to school, I can see you during the day seeing have me for both English and PE. And well, I'll have to tell my grandparents where I was eventually. They might get the police on me." He chuckled.

'Grab your jeans,' he replied, throwing me another one of his Yankees jumper.

'You expect me to wear jeans that I wore yesterday and a Yankees shirt? Gross.'

'You don't have any other clothes here.' He babbled.

'That isn't my problem.' I replied, sliding my jeans on.

'Grab some clothes next time you go home and bring them over.' He replied.

'Are you inviting me to sleep over more?' I questioned.

'Yes, I am. But we're not going to be late on a regular base.'

'fineee' I grumbled, throwing myself back onto the bed.'

'no Corrie! We need to go.'

'gimme a kiss first then I'll get up.' I mumbled. He wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up.

'Didn't have to.' He grinned.

'That's so mean!' I grumbled. He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

We walked hand in hand through the school gate at roughly 10.38AM. I had arrived to school later than this purposely, but Rhys couldn't push it.

"We are so late…" he kept muttering

"well, _you're _late, this is the time I usually get to school." I said, he looked at me "If the bell doesn't decide when I leave school, it doesn't decide when I arrive."

'never been late to my English classes.' He muttered. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

'well, alright.' Play it safe.

"Corrine..." He trailed off. Oh shit. "Can I ask you something?"

I hesitated "am I in trouble?"

He laughed drily "No…just tell me this" he cleared his throat "What is this?" he motioned between us.

I was confused "What do you mean?" he inhaled loudly.

"I mean…what do we have?" He said "like…what am I to you?"

How was I supposed to answer that? "I don't know…what am I to you?"

He shook his head "I asked you first."

"Well, I asked you second, what am I to you?"

He hesitated "What we have…it isn't normal."

"a lot of things aren't normal Rhys, so a teacher student relationship, is just an another un normal thing." My eyes shone with honesty. "I love you."

He was taken aback by my confession and pulled me into his arms. "I love you too"

The bell sounded and he jumped about 2 metres away from me. Fuck, that was close... Students had started descending from their classes.

"Corrine, I have every right to go to the principle! You cannot expect to get away with coming to school this late!" he scolded, I almost laughed, but kept in character,

"Why not? I always leave school late cause I'm kept in" A crowd started circling our faux fight "It's balance" I added.

"Corrine, if I catch you coming to school this late again, you'll be given a Saturday detention" He wouldn't… I knew him.

"Sorry, Sir, it wont happen again." I apologized, and headed over to a cacking Brady, almost in tears with laughter .

"Oh my God! He hates your guts" he commented.

"Yeah, I hate him too. A Saturday! God… what is he thinking? It isn't even that bad!"

'yes well, Mr Ellings hates you. And I love it.' He cracked. As Brady and I continued to talk, I saw a woman, perhaps early 20's walking our way. As she emerged, I was able to work out who she was. Miss Hutcherson, my maths teacher.

"Brady! Corrine!" she shouted, once in hearing distance.

"Yeah?" Brady said, hinting annoyance in his voice. We had just started talking about the dance.

"Seeing as though you two have nothing better to do, I'm giving you a job!.' How exciting. 'You two will be selling the dance tickets, along with Sasha, Tamara and Taylor. '

'But, I can't make it...' Brady said. 'I have football.'

'well you're missing it Brady! I will send your coach an apology. Now chop chop! I want to see these tables up before lunch! '

Strike her dead.

It was just coming up to the end of fourth period and i had been let out early to set up the tables and what not for selling the dance tickets. I pushed two tables together and covered them with a red and white table cloth. I pulled up two chairs behind the desk and set the large box of dance tickets and the money box down on the table.

I jumped and almost screamed had it not been for the hand covering my mouth, as one hand wrapped around my waist. I felt hot breath against my ear and my heart started to pound against my chest as the unknown person tugged me against them, pressing their front to my back. I glanced around the hall and made sure it was definitely empty before i tried to turn my head. However, the person anticipated my move and turned my head back. I tried to turn it again but they turned my head to the front again as they moved my blond curls away from my neck and pressed their lips to my skin.

As soon as this happened, i let out the breath i was holding, sliding my hand down to cover the one on my hip.

"Damn you! You scared the shit out of me!" i snapped as quietly as i could. I shivered as his breath ghosted over my neck as he let a chuckle out against my neck. It filtered right through my body, clad with the Yankees jersey I wore yesterday and my skinny jeans tucked into my boots.

"Sorry, i couldn't help myself...you just looked like the perfect target, leaning over the desk like that. You gave me thoughts i shouldn't have had...at least not at school anyway" he chuckled again, pressing his lips against my neck more forcefully. He covered my pulse point with his mouth, darting his tongue out and licking it before he bit down slightly, suckling. I could feel my eyes closing over and i gripped his arm that was around my waist.

A mewl was working its way to the tip of my tongue and just as it was about to slip off he covered my mouth with his hand whispering

"Ssh, baby" in my ear. He licked softly at my neck and i had to bite down on my tongue to stop the sound coming out. I opened my eyes as the bell went off and he jumped away from me. I turned to see him standing there, with that sexy-as-hell grin on his lips. I smiled and he winked at me before turning to go down the hall. Students flooded the hall for break and a lot of them made their way over to the desks.

"Hey girly, ready to sell out of tickets?" Tamara asked as she joined me. I smiled at her as we both took a seat, us two manning this table while the rest of the guys sold in the other blocks.

"Totally. This is going to be the best dance ever!". She laughed and nodded as students started buying tickets. We took their names and put down the number of tickets they were taking before taking the money, giving change if it was needed and then giving them the tickets.

I could see Rhys lingering near us, talking to the principle. He was laughing and joking with him and there was two ladders near them. I kept watching as i dealt with someone and spotted the fact that they were going to put up the banner advertising the dance. I smiled lowly and turned back to the students.

Once the rush was over, and there were just a few people, the halls were littered with students, speaking about the upcoming dance and what they were wearing, who they were going with and how they were getting their etc.

"So, have you sold out yet?" I heard Sasha's voice. I looked up to see her standing there with Brady and smiled at them both.

"Almost, only another 20 or so. How about you?" Tamara asked looking at them.

"Sold out 'lil sis" Brady smirked and i smiled widely at them both. I watched her scowl, he always did like to tease her about that.

"So..."

"Do you not think he is just dreamy?" Sasha cut in and spoke over me. I snapped my head up, thinking she was talking about Brady but i was corrected as i looked in her view line to see _**Rhys**_. I almost growled out loud that she dared to look in his direction.

"Hmmm, he's alright" i scoffed, trying to dismiss the question. I was trying to keep my tracks covered, not wanting to let anything away.

"You've got to be kidding Corrie, he's like the sexiest teach' we ever had. I'd say he's a bit more than alright". Haha…I've seen his dick, you haven't

"Fine, he's nice" i said through ground teeth. I looked up to see her still looking in his direction and my own gaze was drawn to him. He was helping Mr Higgins put up the banners, standing on a ladder and stretching up. _He looks amazing, too bad i can't say anything. What I'd give to laugh in her face and say 'Ha-ha, he's mine and you can't have him, na na-na na-na na!_

"Do you think he's married?" Tamara voiced her opinion.

"Ummm..." Sasha started but I cut in.

"No! He's only like 23 years old. So no!" i snapped in. Shit, I wasn't meant to know his age! _God, you just had to open your big mouth didn't you? Didn't you?_ I cursed myself upside-down inside. I started counting tickets as a distraction, but noticed everything had went silent and i looked up to see all of them looking at me. I stood up as i put the money away in the box and locked it.

"What?" I asked looking between them all.

"How do you know he's 23" Brady asked, raising one eyebrow at me. I felt my face flush under his gaze and prayed that there wasn't a red tinge to my skin.

"Ummm...well...you know" i fidgeted with a bracelet on my hand "Conversation" i replied lamely, trying to cover myself.

"So do you think he has a girlfriend? I mean, checking out the size of that hickey on his neck" she pointed. HA I did that, I grinned to myself

"Wow…that's…really something" I laughed at my inside joke. We all cut off conversation as Misss Hutchinson emerged.

"So, girls, have you sold our of all of your tickets yet?" Miss Hutchison came over and asked us. She was heading down the corridor towards her classroom.

"We have and they nearly have" Sasha said smiling.

"That's brilliant you guys. I think this is going to be one of the best dances we've had here. And its all thank to you guys".

"You think so?" i asked not believing her.

"Yeah, you've been amazing Corrine. Since you came here, they've all been motivated for the first time in a long time. You've restored their faith in cheer-leading and school".

"I'm sure, I'm not that great" I shrugged it off. She smiled at us all again and then said she was going to over and talk to Mr Ellings and Mr Higgins. I wanted to tell her no but I couldn't. I gritted my teeth and watched her go over.

"So, we clearing up here or what?" Tamara asked. I nodded and stood up again.

"I'm fine, I'll clear up, no biggy."

"You sure girly?" Sasha asked. I nodded and told them to go, hugging them goodbye and then turning to the table. I went to lift the table cloth off and someone grabbed the other end. I jumped, looking up to see Brady. I smiled at him and threw my end at him and he caught it, folding it up and placing it on one of the chairs.

He helped me clear the tables away back into the classroom and the chairs as well.

"So, i wanted to ummm...ask you something?" he asked as we came back out. I had the money box in my hand that i had to take to the office.

My gaze was focused on Rhys and Miss Hutchison speaking. She was standing really close to him, laughing at something he said.

"Yeah Brady?" i asked distractedly as we stood outside the classroom we had out the chairs in. I was still looking at Rhys and Miss Hutchison. She placed her hand on his chest for a moment and could feel my eyes narrowing and my heart racing.

"Ummm...well...i wanted to ask if you would go to the hallowe'en dance with me? I mean just as friends and that" he stammered. I broke my gaze from Rhys once i heard his answer. I could see the hope in his emerald eyes and i hated letting him down. I had decided not to go with anyone at all, because i was going to spend the night of the dance at Rhys's house once we got back from the dance.

"Oh Brady, I..." i looked over to see Rhys pressing his hand to the back of her shoulder, tugging her close into a hug. He rubbed her back, holding her against him, one hand on her hair and the other on her back. I was seething inside, seeing red and i felt like steam was about to come out of my ears. I could feel jealousy bubbling in my veins.

"It's alright, i get..." he began to say.

"It's okay. I will go with you. Thank you for asking me" i turned to him and smiled. I reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek "I need to go hand this into the office. Walk with me?"

"Yeah" he breathed out and then took my hand. I laced my fingers with his as we walked down the corridor passing the two embracing teachers. My eyes sought out Rhys's and i could see the small frown marring his features as he looked at me. For a moment, he looked hurt in his eyes.

"See you later Mr Ellings, Miss Hutchison" Brady said and Miss Hutchison smiled at us and waved a little. Rhys just stared me dead in the face, as i turned my face away and walked with Brady hand-in-hand to the office.

_I didn't like the way they were touching each other, so i done the only thing i could. I wanted to make him jealous. I hate using Brady like this but he's hurting me. He was so close to her, it looked like something else was going on. I suppose, i will need to talk to him. But it'll need to wait until later._


	13. Chapter 13

'how you lost your virginity at such a young age.' He wanted to know? But I ignored this and progressed.

"It was at my last school. We'd been dating for about 6 months and well he was the captain of the football team" I smiled seeing him chuckle as he caught onto the fact as to why i didn't like Damien "He told me everyone was doing it and he was right. I was head cheerleader and he was football captain; the most popular people in school. And so i had sex with him. And i have regretted it ever since. He broke up with me a while after it and i curled into a shell, not letting anyone in for a long time. And then when i came here, i got to be someone new. It meant i could forget about my past and be someone different. It a sense it meant that it never happened to me and i didn't need to worry about it anymore".

"I never want you to feel like that with me Corrie. Make me a promise; if you ever feel uncomfortable, tell me, no matter the situation. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or feel pressured about anything i do or say. Promise me that?". I nodded

"I promise Rhys" I whispered. He kissed me, sealing the promise and then lifted me up, my legs going around his waist, my head on his shoulder and carried me through to his room, lying down with me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Goodnight" i whispered

"Night baby" he said back, pulling me tightly against his body.

As soon as I woke up, I felt happy. A tingling sensation ran through my whole body, the man of my dreams was in the same bed as I was, holding me tightly in his arms. I snuggled deeper into his chest, giving him a hug.

'mmmmm,' he said, keeping his eyes shut, hugging me back. 'Good morning.' I pretended to be asleep, hoping once he saw me resting peacefully, he'd pretend to be Dad and call me in sick. I didn't feel like moving out of him embrace. I could feel one of his fingers run up and down my back. Did he know I wasn't asleep? I rolled over, facing my back towards him. There, I thought. He can't see my face anymore.

'I was thinking, Bacon and eggs?' Rhys said aloud. No way was I going to budge. He waited a few seconds until continuing. 'But seeing as though someone is asleep...I guess they have to miss out.'

I still didn't move. 'Well ok then,' he continued, climbing out of bed.

'No, noooo no!,' I cried, jumping out of bed with him. 'I'm up,' I grinned, wrapping my arms around him.

'ahaha, I knew you weren't asleep.' He chuckled and lay back down, facing me on his side

"I don't want to get up" I whined, laying down on my back "I want to stay here, with you"

His face softened as he stood up off the bed. I was mesmerised by the impressiveness of his chest.

"wow" I said, poking his bicep, he flexed and I rolled my eyes "Ego…" I giggled. He headed out the door. I decided to stay back, trying to look for the Yankies he gave me last night. Once I found it, I slipped it back over my head and went down stairs where I could smell bacon and eggs cooking.

'I made breaky,' he said, grinning.

'I can smell it.' I replied. I looked around, the table was set with knives, forks, table matts and glasses.

The bacon sizzled in the pan as he flipped the rashes over. I padded over to him, wrapping my arms around his muscular waist and leant against him.

"I'm concentrating" he muttered with a grin, I rubbed my hands under his shirt and, over his chest, running my fingernails over his pecks making him shiver.

"You're hot when you concentrate" I giggled, slapping him on the butt and sitting down at the table.

'Eggs, bacon, or both?' he asked.

'hmmmm,' how hungry was I? Very. 'Both.' I grinned, grabbing the orange juice that was sitting on the table. Fresh, I thought, opening up the carton and drinking from it.

'now I'm going to have to buy some more juice.' He kidded.

'did you want some?' I said.

'I did,' he said, serving the bacon and eggs. 'I'll be taking that.' He replied once more, snatching the juice carton from me.

'it smells good.' I said, stuffing my face.

'You're hungry...' he replied. 'Why did you eat something last night when I offered?'

'I wasn't hungry then.'

"So I was thinking" He started

"Really?" I giggled making him frown

"Let me finish…do you want to go to school today?" he asked. No

"Not particularly" I sniffed and grabbed a tissue from the box "I'm sick"

He laughed "You can either stay here and I'll leave late and come home early"

"Or" I said

"Go to school and go home and explain where you were last night"

"Wont I have to tell them where I was anyway?"

"Yes, but this way" He kissed me tenderly on the lips "you can spend more time with me."

I giggled "I'll go to school, I can see you during the day seeing have me for both English and PE. And well, I'll have to tell my grandparents where I was eventually. They might get the police on me." He chuckled.

'Grab your jeans,' he replied, throwing me another one of his Yankees jumper.

'You expect me to wear jeans that I wore yesterday and a Yankees shirt? Gross.'

'You don't have any other clothes here.' He babbled.

'That isn't my problem.' I replied, sliding my jeans on.

'Grab some clothes next time you go home and bring them over.' He replied.

'Are you inviting me to sleep over more?' I questioned.

'Yes, I am. But we're not going to be late on a regular base.'

'fineee' I grumbled, throwing myself back onto the bed.'

'no Corrie! We need to go.'

'gimme a kiss first then I'll get up.' I mumbled. He wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up.

'Didn't have to.' He grinned.

'That's so mean!' I grumbled. He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

We walked hand in hand through the school gate at roughly 10.38AM. I had arrived to school later than this purposely, but Rhys couldn't push it.

"We are so late…" he kept muttering

"well, _you're _late, this is the time I usually get to school." I said, he looked at me "If the bell doesn't decide when I leave school, it doesn't decide when I arrive."

'never been late to my English classes.' He muttered. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

'well, alright.' Play it safe.

"Corrine..." He trailed off. Oh shit. "Can I ask you something?"

I hesitated "am I in trouble?"

He laughed drily "No…just tell me this" he cleared his throat "What is this?" he motioned between us.

I was confused "What do you mean?" he inhaled loudly.

"I mean…what do we have?" He said "like…what am I to you?"

How was I supposed to answer that? "I don't know…what am I to you?"

He shook his head "I asked you first."

"Well, I asked you second, what am I to you?"

He hesitated "What we have…it isn't normal."

"a lot of things aren't normal Rhys, so a teacher student relationship, is just an another un normal thing." My eyes shone with honesty. "I love you."

He was taken aback by my confession and pulled me into his arms. "I love you too"

The bell sounded and he jumped about 2 metres away from me. Fuck, that was close... Students had started descending from their classes.

"Corrine, I have every right to go to the principle! You cannot expect to get away with coming to school this late!" he scolded, I almost laughed, but kept in character,

"Why not? I always leave school late cause I'm kept in" A crowd started circling our faux fight "It's balance" I added.

"Corrine, if I catch you coming to school this late again, you'll be given a Saturday detention" He wouldn't… I knew him.

"Sorry, Sir, it wont happen again." I apologized, and headed over to a cacking Brady, almost in tears with laughter .

"Oh my God! He hates your guts" he commented.

"Yeah, I hate him too. A Saturday! God… what is he thinking? It isn't even that bad!"

'yes well, Mr Ellings hates you. And I love it.' He cracked. As Brady and I continued to talk, I saw a woman, perhaps early 20's walking our way. As she emerged, I was able to work out who she was. Miss Hutcherson, my maths teacher.

"Brady! Corrine!" she shouted, once in hearing distance.

"Yeah?" Brady said, hinting annoyance in his voice. We had just started talking about the dance.

"Seeing as though you two have nothing better to do, I'm giving you a job!.' How exciting. 'You two will be selling the dance tickets, along with Sasha, Tamara and Taylor. '

'But, I can't make it...' Brady said. 'I have football.'

'well you're missing it Brady! I will send your coach an apology. Now chop chop! I want to see these tables up before lunch! '

Strike her dead.

It was just coming up to the end of fourth period and i had been let out early to set up the tables and what not for selling the dance tickets. I pushed two tables together and covered them with a red and white table cloth. I pulled up two chairs behind the desk and set the large box of dance tickets and the money box down on the table.

I jumped and almost screamed had it not been for the hand covering my mouth, as one hand wrapped around my waist. I felt hot breath against my ear and my heart started to pound against my chest as the unknown person tugged me against them, pressing their front to my back. I glanced around the hall and made sure it was definitely empty before i tried to turn my head. However, the person anticipated my move and turned my head back. I tried to turn it again but they turned my head to the front again as they moved my blond curls away from my neck and pressed their lips to my skin.

As soon as this happened, i let out the breath i was holding, sliding my hand down to cover the one on my hip.

"Damn you! You scared the shit out of me!" i snapped as quietly as i could. I shivered as his breath ghosted over my neck as he let a chuckle out against my neck. It filtered right through my body, clad with the Yankees jersey I wore yesterday and my skinny jeans tucked into my boots.

"Sorry, i couldn't help myself...you just looked like the perfect target, leaning over the desk like that. You gave me thoughts i shouldn't have had...at least not at school anyway" he chuckled again, pressing his lips against my neck more forcefully. He covered my pulse point with his mouth, darting his tongue out and licking it before he bit down slightly, suckling. I could feel my eyes closing over and i gripped his arm that was around my waist.

A mewl was working its way to the tip of my tongue and just as it was about to slip off he covered my mouth with his hand whispering

"Ssh, baby" in my ear. He licked softly at my neck and i had to bite down on my tongue to stop the sound coming out. I opened my eyes as the bell went off and he jumped away from me. I turned to see him standing there, with that sexy-as-hell grin on his lips. I smiled and he winked at me before turning to go down the hall. Students flooded the hall for break and a lot of them made their way over to the desks.

"Hey girly, ready to sell out of tickets?" Tamara asked as she joined me. I smiled at her as we both took a seat, us two manning this table while the rest of the guys sold in the other blocks.

"Totally. This is going to be the best dance ever!". She laughed and nodded as students started buying tickets. We took their names and put down the number of tickets they were taking before taking the money, giving change if it was needed and then giving them the tickets.

I could see Rhys lingering near us, talking to the principle. He was laughing and joking with him and there was two ladders near them. I kept watching as i dealt with someone and spotted the fact that they were going to put up the banner advertising the dance. I smiled lowly and turned back to the students.

Once the rush was over, and there were just a few people, the halls were littered with students, speaking about the upcoming dance and what they were wearing, who they were going with and how they were getting their etc.

"So, have you sold out yet?" I heard Sasha's voice. I looked up to see her standing there with Brady and smiled at them both.

"Almost, only another 20 or so. How about you?" Tamara asked looking at them.

"Sold out 'lil sis" Brady smirked and i smiled widely at them both. I watched her scowl, he always did like to tease her about that.

"So..."

"Do you not think he is just dreamy?" Sasha cut in and spoke over me. I snapped my head up, thinking she was talking about Brady but i was corrected as i looked in her view line to see _**Rhys**_. I almost growled out loud that she dared to look in his direction.

"Hmmm, he's alright" i scoffed, trying to dismiss the question. I was trying to keep my tracks covered, not wanting to let anything away.

"You've got to be kidding Corrie, he's like the sexiest teach' we ever had. I'd say he's a bit more than alright". Haha…I've seen his dick, you haven't

"Fine, he's nice" i said through ground teeth. I looked up to see her still looking in his direction and my own gaze was drawn to him. He was helping Mr Higgins put up the banners, standing on a ladder and stretching up. _He looks amazing, too bad i can't say anything. What I'd give to laugh in her face and say 'Ha-ha, he's mine and you can't have him, na na-na na-na na!_

"Do you think he's married?" Tamara voiced her opinion.

"Ummm..." Sasha started but I cut in.

"No! He's only like 23 years old. So no!" i snapped in. Shit, I wasn't meant to know his age! _God, you just had to open your big mouth didn't you? Didn't you?_ I cursed myself upside-down inside. I started counting tickets as a distraction, but noticed everything had went silent and i looked up to see all of them looking at me. I stood up as i put the money away in the box and locked it.

"What?" I asked looking between them all.

"How do you know he's 23" Brady asked, raising one eyebrow at me. I felt my face flush under his gaze and prayed that there wasn't a red tinge to my skin.

"Ummm...well...you know" i fidgeted with a bracelet on my hand "Conversation" i replied lamely, trying to cover myself.

"So do you think he has a girlfriend? I mean, checking out the size of that hickey on his neck" she pointed. HA I did that, I grinned to myself

"Wow…that's…really something" I laughed at my inside joke. We all cut off conversation as Misss Hutchinson emerged.

"So, girls, have you sold our of all of your tickets yet?" Miss Hutchison came over and asked us. She was heading down the corridor towards her classroom.

"We have and they nearly have" Sasha said smiling.

"That's brilliant you guys. I think this is going to be one of the best dances we've had here. And its all thank to you guys".

"You think so?" i asked not believing her.

"Yeah, you've been amazing Corrine. Since you came here, they've all been motivated for the first time in a long time. You've restored their faith in cheer-leading and school".

"I'm sure, I'm not that great" I shrugged it off. She smiled at us all again and then said she was going to over and talk to Mr Ellings and Mr Higgins. I wanted to tell her no but I couldn't. I gritted my teeth and watched her go over.

"So, we clearing up here or what?" Tamara asked. I nodded and stood up again.

"I'm fine, I'll clear up, no biggy."

"You sure girly?" Sasha asked. I nodded and told them to go, hugging them goodbye and then turning to the table. I went to lift the table cloth off and someone grabbed the other end. I jumped, looking up to see Brady. I smiled at him and threw my end at him and he caught it, folding it up and placing it on one of the chairs.

He helped me clear the tables away back into the classroom and the chairs as well.

"So, i wanted to ummm...ask you something?" he asked as we came back out. I had the money box in my hand that i had to take to the office.

My gaze was focused on Rhys and Miss Hutchison speaking. She was standing really close to him, laughing at something he said.

"Yeah Brady?" i asked distractedly as we stood outside the classroom we had out the chairs in. I was still looking at Rhys and Miss Hutchison. She placed her hand on his chest for a moment and could feel my eyes narrowing and my heart racing.

"Ummm...well...i wanted to ask if you would go to the hallowe'en dance with me? I mean just as friends and that" he stammered. I broke my gaze from Rhys once i heard his answer. I could see the hope in his emerald eyes and i hated letting him down. I had decided not to go with anyone at all, because i was going to spend the night of the dance at Rhys's house once we got back from the dance.

"Oh Brady, I..." i looked over to see Rhys pressing his hand to the back of her shoulder, tugging her close into a hug. He rubbed her back, holding her against him, one hand on her hair and the other on her back. I was seething inside, seeing red and i felt like steam was about to come out of my ears. I could feel jealousy bubbling in my veins.

"It's alright, i get..." he began to say.

"It's okay. I will go with you. Thank you for asking me" i turned to him and smiled. I reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek "I need to go hand this into the office. Walk with me?"

"Yeah" he breathed out and then took my hand. I laced my fingers with his as we walked down the corridor passing the two embracing teachers. My eyes sought out Rhys's and i could see the small frown marring his features as he looked at me. For a moment, he looked hurt in his eyes.

"See you later Mr Ellings, Miss Hutchison" Brady said and Miss Hutchison smiled at us and waved a little. Rhys just stared me dead in the face, as i turned my face away and walked with Brady hand-in-hand to the office.

_I didn't like the way they were touching each other, so i done the only thing i could. I wanted to make him jealous. I hate using Brady like this but he's hurting me. He was so close to her, it looked like something else was going on. I suppose, i will need to talk to him. But it'll need to wait until later._


	14. Chapter 14

As I went to my locker. I checked what I had next period. Double PE with Mr Ellings I muttered. I wasn't in any mood to see Rhys. After I saw Miss Bitch hang off his arm. I grabbed my PE uniform and went to the gym, popping into the girls changing rooms to get changed. The bell had gone, just as I finished getting changed. Before I went out I quickly tied up my shoe laces and ran out.

'megan?'

'here sir.'

'Julia.'

'here.'

'Jaden?'

'here sir.'

'Corrine?'

'he-here sir.' I panted, running over.

'Corrine, late.' He marked.

'sir, I was only late by a minute.' I protested.

'not good enough Corrie-ne. With my classes, you come on time, or not at all.' He replied.

'I'll keep that in mind,' I muttered.

'right, talking back to the teacher. 10 laps around the gym.'

'what!' I replied.

'want to make it 20?'

'no sir.' As the lesson continued. I got in trouble with Mr Ellings too many times to keep count. I knew he was doing this on purpose. Kind of his way telling me that I shouldn't have pushed him with Brady today. Well he shouldn't have fucking pushed it with fucking Miss fuck head.

Well, what could I do? Nothing. Pretty much anything I said, he could punish me for it. I decided to play it low with him. ignore him during school, and in class.. making sure I didn't do anything wrong.

As the week progressed. What I had set out actually became easily. And the dance was drawing near.

I stood in the middle of my room staring at the mirror. I was dressed for the Halloween Dance. I just talked my ass out of grounding for not coming home last night. Pop was cool with it, but Nan wasn't, she went through the roof, talking about how there are principles and shit. Brady would be picking me up in about 15 minutes. _I hate using him like this. I know i don't have feelings for him in that manner and therefore i hate the idea of him taking me to this dance under the impression that i like him._

I critiqued my look, hoping i looked okay. My hair was down in a loose mass of curls secured with a black alice band around my head. My outfit was a mid thigh length, blood red dress with a medieval style embroidered on it. It was held up by two thick black lace straps that dipped into a low cut bust line. The sleeves came down to my elbow, made of see-through black lace with torn effect strips dropping from the elbows. I had a pair of Gothic wings on my back along with a pair of black leather boots that stopped just below my knee. They had 4 inch heels with a one inch platform at the front of them.

I smiled at myself showing off two small fake fangs in my mouth. My make-up was done with heavy black eyes; eyeshadow, thick eyeliner and mascara. My lips were painted in a blood red colour to suit the outfit.

I decided that i looked okay and left my room to head downstairs

"Smurf, get you little ass upstairs and change now!" I heard Dan' booming voice behind me. I stood up straight and smirked, turning around with my hands on my hips. He was standing two steps up from me on the stairs and has his arms folded over his massive chest. His hair was hanging over his bright green eyes and I smiled innocently at him.

"Dan, this is my costume, there is nothing wrong with it..."

"Like hell there isn't. Move, upstairs and change now!" he snapped, his voice gathering more force behind it.

"No! Stop treating me like a child. There is nothing wrong with this" i drew my hand down my figure and looked at him.

"Only that you are just about to fall out it and you can see your bloody breakfast, lunch and dinner. Now don't make me ask again?" he shouted at me. I felt a flush creep up my cheeks at his words. I pressed my lips together and bowed my head slightly.

"What is going on out here?" Nan shouted, coming from the kitchen. She had an apron tied around her waist and a little flour on her face.

"Oh sweetie, you look really nice. Brady should be here soon right?" she asked. I looked between her and Dan, smiling at her before pointing my hand at Dan and raising an eyebrow as if to say 'See, i told you so'.

"Nan, you cannot seriously let her go out like that. It's inappropriate" he protested. I huffed and turned back to her.

"Well, Corrie, aren't you at least going to wear a jacket?"

"But Nan, I can't. Its the wings stopping me from but i promise Brady is driving me and he'll bring me home and...I'll take a jacket with me and take the wings off, if i get cold" i pleaded with her.

"Pop, are you going to let Corrie, leave the house like that?" Dan followed me in and asked our dad.

"Look, big brother, you are not winning this. So just chill-ax and let it go," i stood up and pressed my hands to his shoulders, looking up at him "Let it go" i encouraged with a small smirk. He shook his head at me, looking over me to see Pop. I turned around and looked at my Pop, pleading with my eyes.

"Poppy, don't listen to him. There is nothing wrong with my costume..."

"Are you going with a boy?" he cut me off. I bowed my head, worrying my lower lip.

"Yes Pop, but he is only a friend. I promise, he is just taking me and bringing me home. He already has a girlfriend" i lied slightly. I looked up to meet his eyes.

"I don't see anything wrong with it as long as this boy keeps his hands to himself concerning you. Just be careful and take your cellphone" he warned like Mum did. I nodded and went over, kissing him on the cheek before hearing the doorbell ring

"Gotta' go. Bye!" I said grabbing my money and ticket and then heading to the door. I opened it and momentarily my breath was stolen from me. Brady was standing there in tight black slacks tucked into a pair of brown wide legged boots, a loose fitting white pirate shirt with flared cuffs on the arms and string ties at the collar. He had a red and gold belt around his waist and i could see a black and gold sword attached to it. He wore a long red coat over the top; admiral styled as it lay open. There were gold buttons and fastenings on the coat. His black hair was messed up and his green eyes shone brightly in the dark.

"Hey..." he murmured and looked me over "You look, wow".

I giggled and he reached for my hand "Thanks. You look...wow, too" i said taking his hand, shutting the door and then he lead me to the car. _He really does look great. A sexy pirate. I thought he was going to go as Dracula or something like that. But he surprised me. At least I'll have one of the best looking dates there._

"There we go" he said helping me in the car and then getting in himself. I smiled at him and buckled up as he pulled the car away from the house. He drove us to the school, finding a space to park in amongst all the cars already there. I got out of the car, tucking my money into the bust of my dress and holding my ticket in the other hand. Brady took my hand and we walked towards the school. I handed in my ticket, along with Brady and we went into the hall.

I spotted Sasha and Tamara instantly. They came over and hugged both of us. Tamara was dressed in a seventies costume. She had a colourful mini dress on that just covered her butt along with white fishnet tights and white knee-high patent go-go boots. Her hair was straight with an alice band the same colours as her dress around it. Sasha was dressed in a black and purple strapless dress. The bottom was made from layers of black lace and only came down to her mid thighs. She had a big black feather in her hair and i realised she was meant to be a can-can dancer. She had 4 inch red patent high heels on as well. _Wow, they really pulled out the slutty card on that one. I can't even say its cause their cheeleaders because then i would be contradicting myself. I just never expected them to be that bad. And at a school dance._

They spoke to us but my attention was drawn by the hall, which was dark and decorated in a purple, red and black theme. There were pumpkins, carved and lit around the room along with red fairy lights everywhere. Tables were covered with black tablecloths and there were banners and posters advertising the dance.

Brady told me he was going to speak to a few people and i nodded, standing there and looking around. _God, this is amazing. I wonder if Rhys is here yet. I haven't spoken to him in a week. He keeps trying to talk to me but i always see him around school with Miss Hutchison. I bet she is his date tonight. Well two can play that game._

I took Brady's hand and he led me off to the dance floor where 'Right Round' by 'Flo Rida' was playing. I turned with my back to Brady and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his lower body against me. I smiled and leaned my head back on his shoulder, grinding back against him. He sung the words softly into my ear as we danced, my hands pressed over his which rested on my stomach. I looked up, hearing a few cat calls and greetings and i saw the one thing i never wanted to see at all. **Rebbecca Hutchison on the arm of one Rhys Ellings**.

_Oh god, he's here with her. And look at them, looking like the perfect couple in their matching costumes. God, she looks like she's begging for it. What a bitch! I hate her, she is officially my worst teacher. I always knew i didn't like her and now there's a reason not to. God, i really want to claw her eyes out and pull her hair from the roots. _

I spun around in Brady's arms, pressing my front against him now, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed my head to the opposite side of his neck to that which Rhys was standing on. _This way, i don't need to see him_. Brady ground against me and pressed his hands to my lower back. I could see the image of them rolling by my eyes even as I danced. _Dammit!_

I turned around, pulling out of Brady's arms. He looked at me and pulled me close whispering

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, i just can't...erm...am not feeling too well. A little dizzy and really warm. I'm gonna go for some fresh air." i walked swiftly out of the gym, not seeing the pair of burning brown eyes following me.

I headed out the gym, and walked down to the end of the corridor, opening the heavy steel doors and stepping out into the fresh air. I sat down on the wall outside and looked out onto the night.

I heard the door creek open a few moments later and i turned to tell Brady or Taylor to go back inside but i was faced with brown eyes.

I closed my mouth and sat back down on the wall from where i had stood up slightly.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Why have you been avoiding me?" His soft tone echoed in my ears. I shivered as his words drifted over and slithered into my ears making me feel nervous and slightly frightened.

"You know why" i answered shortly, not looking at him.

i turned to stare at him, my lips pressed together "I have no idea what i have done to make you do this. You just closed up. We were fine and the next thing, you walk off on Brady's arm. What the hell happened?" he spoke clearly.

"She happened!" i yelled standing up and throwing my arms out "Becca Hutchison" i spat "She is the problem. She hangs off you like a little whore. I hate it and i hate her. There are you happy!" i yelled and went to storm past him but he grabbed my elbow and pulled me around. He gripped my arm, his fingers digging into my skin and my hands braced themselves on his chest to steady myself.

"I saw you dancing with him" he spoke darkly his eyes darkening "And i didn't like it. I don't like the way he touches you and acts around you. He is toying with something that's not his" he bit out his teeth baring. I struggled against him.

"And so what? Your flaunting little Miss Perfect. She's hanging off your arm. But because he acts a little to hands-on with me its a problem. What did you expect me to fall at your feet and beg for forgiveness for going off with Brady? Don't be stupid, you know I'm not..."

His lips pressed into mine forcefully, his tongue delving into my mouth as it opened under the force he was using. My arms wound around his neck and i pulled him closer, pressing myself against him. He backed me up against the steel doors, the cold metal biting into my back making me gasp, opening my mouth further to his assault. I felt Rhys's hand sliding up the side of my leg, pulling my it up around his waist.

He moved away from my lips, pressing his mouth down my throat, massaging it with his lips and licking it softly with his tongue before grazing his teeth over it.

"Rhys..."i mewled softly in my throat pressing closer to him. I moved my arms down over his arms and down his back, tugging him closer by his suit jacket. His tongue trailed a path of fire down my throat and collar bone, sliding over the tops of my breasts which were just poking out of the dress. I moaned softly and i heard him chuckle a little. He moved back up, pressing kisses to my throat, humming softly. He kissed me on the mouth again, pulling my lower lip between his teeth and giving it a soft bite.

"Becca Hutchison means nothing to me. Baby, we've been together for nearly two months now. You know me better than that. I don't want anyone else" he stroked his fingers over my cheek, rubbing softly. I closed my eyes and nodded, leaning forward to meet his lips in a calmer, softer kiss. I slid one hand up into his hair, clutching it between my fingers as we kissed slowly.

He rubbed his hand softly over my face, tangling his fingers around my curls as his tongue slid softly around my mouth. He pulled back suddenly, rolling his tongue in his mouth and looking at me with a weird smile on his face. I laughed softly realising he had caught his tongue on my fang a little. I smiled widely showing them off to him. He chuckled and touched his finger to his tongue softly to check it.

"Poor baby, come here" i leaned forward and pulled him to me, kissing him on the mouth, opening my mouth to him and pulling his tongue into my mouth, rubbing my own tongue against his and suckling on his tongue softly. I drew a small moan from the back of his throat as i did this.

"I better head back in, you come in about 5 or 10 minutes after me" he said softly. I nodded and stepped away from the door, receiving one more kiss from him before he opened the doors and headed inside. I sat back down on the wall and took a deep breath and let it out, a smile coming to my face. I waited and then headed back inside, walking along with corridor with a huge grin on my face.

"Well look what we have here" a deadly voice came from behind me. I turned and gasped as i was slammed against the lockers by Damien; who had an evil light in his eyes.

I stared into the bitter chocolate brown eyes that Damien's face held and i gulped, swallowing hard. He gripped my wrists in his big hands, pressing them to the side of my head against the lockers.

"You're looking fine tonight babe..." he drawled and i could have sworn i smelt the distinct fragrance of vodka from his mouth.

"Let me go!" i protested, wanting him to let go of me. I looked around the corridor and saw it was deserted. _Where's Rhys when i need him? Why couldn't i go back in first? Damn it! Someone help me!_

"What are you meant to be?" he spoke in a voice laced with a deadly undertone. I blinked a few times and just looked at him.

I felt him squeeze my wrist tighter and i gasped.

"I expect an answer when I'm speaking to you Corrie!" he snapped and i could see his brown eyes lighting up in anger. His teeth ground together as he snapped at me.

"I...you're hurting me...please".

"Just answer the question!" he squeezed again.

"A vampire queen!" i bit out, squeezing my eyes shut at the throbbing in my wrist.

"Well, baby, you can bite me anytime" he drawled, plastering a smirk to his face. I sighed in frustration.

"Look, just let me go and no one will ever know this happened. I'm only going to ask once" i said back to him. He stilled for a moment before he pushed me tighter against the hard, unforgiving metal of the lockers. I groaned and not in a good way. One of the padlocks was digging into my back, making the lockers uncomfortable.

"You're going to regret the day you ever made a fool of me!" he snarled, moving closer to me.

"HELP!" I screeched, my cries unheard because of the loud booming of the music from inside the hall.

"Don't scream" he warned, smashing his cold lips against mine, making me feel disgusting. I shoved at his chest and shook my head to the side.

"Don't touch me. HELP!" I screamed again "FUCKING HELP ME!"

"Lousy bitch" he smashed his lips against me, palming my breasts over my clothes, I shook under his touch as tears rolled freely from my eyes.

RHY'S POV

I walked out of the gym with a frown marring my features. I was angry, mostly at myself for not noticing that Corrie hadn't returned. I was so busy talking to Greg, that i didn't even think to check and see if she came back. _Where is she? She couldn't have gone that far_.

I walked away from the gym and down the corridor towards the back door where i had stood outside with her. I turned the corner and started walking down there, my eyes focused on the floor, watching my black shiny shoes. I slid my hands into my pockets, bringing my head up and flicking my hair out of my eyes only to see someone pinned up against the lockers, another body pressed against theirs.

I frowned and stopped walking, watching what was happening. I took a few deep breaths, seeing the person whisper something into the others ear and someone's hands being pressed against the locker.

I saw a flash of a red dress and black lace and I instantly knew it was Corrie.

I walked forward quickly approaching the person holding her and pressed my two hands to his shoulder blades, yanking him off her and pushing him against the lockers.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I snarled at him, my eyes ablaze with anger.

He looked up sheepishly, putting his hands in the air in an 'i-didn't-do-it' fashion and answered me "We were just having some fun". He smirked and i snarled low in my throat, turning to see Corrie gathering her bearings and seeing her look up at me. Concern filled her face and I smiled softly at her.

"Go and get Principle Higgins now!" I barked and watched her run as quick as she could in her boots.

"You are going to regret the day you laid eyes on her Mr Delaney" i hissed, my eyes darkening.

CORRIE'S POV

I rushed towards the gym, slipping in my shoes and ran into the hall. I approached Principle Higgins quickly and got his attention.

"There you are Miss Hammonds, we wondered where you'd gotten to. Good night yeah?" he asked and i nodded quickly a little out of breath.

"Principle Higgins, you need to come with me. It's Rhy...Mr Ellings. He needs you now!" i stammered, catching myself as i went to say Rhys.

He looked at me with concern before he nodded and motioned that he would follow me. I walked as quickly as i could, back to where Rhys was but he met us coming down the hall. I noticed he had a slightly bloody lip and Damien was hanging his head in shame.

"I caught him, holding her up against a locker, trying to force her into something. He hit me but i grabbed him and stopped him doing anything else. I know its not customary to decide on his fate at the moment but i would consider expulsion Sir. This isn't the first time I've seen him do this to Miss Hammonds. His behaviour has to be rectified Sir" Rhys said addressing Mr Higgins.

The principle nodded and grabbed Damien's arm "Thank you Mr Ellings. I will take care of this. Is it too much trouble to ask you to escort Miss Hammonds home. I think she's had enough drama for one night. See that you get that lip taken care of" Greg said before taking Damien in the direction of his office.

It left Rhys and I standing in the hall alone. I looked down at my feet before looking up to see him frowning a little.

I reached up and ran my fingertip along his lower lip, smearing a little of the blood there. He hissed slightly and i pulled back.

"Sorry. Thank you for helping me".

"I would do anything for you" he answered back. I smiled at him, tucking a curl behind my ear "C'mon, I'll take you home" he offered his arm to me. I shook my head and he knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"I will have to tell Brady and Sasha what is happening. Excuse me for a few moments Rhys" i said and he nodded, waiting there for me. I walked sharply back to the gym, going in and squinting in the dark to try and see Brady and Sasha.

I spotted Tamara and waved at her. She waved back and continued to dance with her friends.

I looked around the gym and i had to blink a few times to see if my eyes were decieving me for in the corner at the end of the gym, sat Sasha and Brady, _making out._

I almost choked on my own saliva, a smile finding its way to my face. I quickly walked over and tapped their shoulders. I heard Brady groan as he pulled away.

"Sorry to interrupt but i thought I'd let you know i was leaving".

"What?" Brady asked standing up straight "Where have you been anyway? I thought i was taking you home?"

"Well, long story cut short. Damien cornered me and was trying to force himself on me, Mr Ellings helped me out and now he's going to take me home. But listen Sash...erm...my grandparents aren't home this week-end so if they phone you at all, just tell them I'm with you. And that I'll call them back later. I don't want them to get worried"

"Ummm...sure. But are you spending the week-end at mine?" she spoke back looking a tad confused.

"I'll come by tomorrow okay?"

"Sure!" she said chirpily and i said bye to them before walking back out to meet Rhys in the corridor.

I noticed him sitting by the steps and i walked over, my heels clicking softly on the floors. He looked up and smiled at me, reaching for my hand which i was slightly reluctant to take in case anyone saw us.

"C'mon, lets go" he whispered softly, leading me towards the exit. I nodded and walked with him and when he stopped i did too.

"Didn't you bring a jacket?" he asked a small frown on his lips. I shook my head and he sighed, pulling his own off "What am i going to do with you? If you don't look after your health, i guess i will have to". He smiled and led me outside, walking across the playground to his car.

He opened the door for me and i slid in, watching him shut the door as i pulled his dress jacket tighter around me.

"Have you still got my clothes at your place?" i asked in a soft voice as he got in and buckled up.

"I think there is a change there. I'm not sure about sleepwear, but you can borrow something of mine, I'm sure" he chuckled and started the car. I nodded and turned slightly towards him, snuggling into the jacket and the chair to keep warm. I think I had fallen asleep in the car, but I didn't remember walking into his room at all or getting changed. As I turned onto my side, I felt a muscular figure lying next to me, fast asleep. Rhys. I smiled to myself, snugging myself into his chest, falling back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

As I dressed for school, I thought about the many reasons why Rhys and I had distanced ourselves from each other. 1) it was risky. He was a teacher and I was a student. 2) I had been caught up in a lot of school work. Assessment was now one of my main priorities. 3) Dan...he was still there for me. But our relationship was patchy. He knew something was going on with me, but he couldn't put a finger on it. 4) Pop hadn't been his best. He was still chappy, just, less pop...he said he was fine, but I knew he was worrying about his health. And 5) Nan was heart broken... she was heartbroken about pop...but mainly with me. I had lied to her, received a detention the first day I started school. Did not return home that Wednesday...and after the dance, Dan had told her how I didn't come home. Yes, these were the reasons I was separating myself from Rhys. I was so frustrated at him too; it wasn't like he tried to do anything to patch our relationship up. It takes two to commit in a relationship, not one.

I walked into school, tugging my bag higher on my shoulder. I was dressed in a pair of dark denim shorts, a white tank top with a black frilled cropped jacket over it. A pair of black patent doc martens and my curls were pulled back off my face in a french twist. I fiddled with a large set of black beads that were hanging around my neck.

As I walked into the main building, I heard a familiar voice call.

"Hey you" a voice called behind me and i turned to see Brady strolling up, Sasha next to him, his large hand encasing her smaller one. It made me happy to see that Brady and Sasha were finally together, as a couple.

"Hi you two" i smiled at them, greeting them both with hugs before Brady flung his arm across my shoulders and we continued on down the hall. We exchanged a few words before telling them I had to stop by my locker. As I stacked my books into my locker, I told Brady and Sasha to go ahead, saving me a seat in class. I grabbed the books I needed for next period and closed my locker door. As I did, I jumped back, seeing Rhys leaning against the lockers, in the now empty hallway.

He smiled softly and i tucked a loose lock of hair behind my ear, not greeting him with a smile in return.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice low and husky and I pressed my lips together, quelling the involuntary moan that was about to pass my lips as his voice rocked through my body.

He reached his hand out, softly cupping my chin but i pulled away from him, turning the other way. I buckled my bag back up, hauling it over my shoulder and then began to walk to class.

"Come back here right now Corrie!" he yelled after me. I kept on walking, the clicking of my boots being the only sound in the hall now. I heard the slight squeaking of his shoes on the varnished floors as he caught up with me. I felt his grip around my bare arm and he tugged me around, pulling me against him before walking us into an unused classroom. He let go of me as he shut the door and i threw my bag down in anger, turning around and facing him, my eyes flashing in rage.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? How dare you Rhys!" i yelled in a whisper at him. I knew i had to keep my voice down to avoid any unwanted ears hearing.

"What am i doing? What are you doing? What is your bloody problem? What's with the damn silent treatment and then walking away from me in the hall?"

"What's with you not being around for 3 weeks straight? I've not seen head nor tail of you during the past 3 weeks since the day after the Halloween Dance. Now you tell me what you think you are doing?"

"That's besides the point Corrie. If someone had seen you act the way you do around me, we would both have been in a lot of trouble..."

"What? Like the same amount of trouble we'd be in if someone saw you cupping my cheeks and whisper to me- like the way you did before in the hall. Please, you're just using bullshit excuses now. Nobody saw us and now that we've discussed the nature of our problem with each other, I would like to go to class before I get a late slip thank you" I lifted my bag and went to the door. He stood against it, arms folded across his amazing chest.

"Back off Rhys!" I told him, anger lacing the words.

"You're not going anywhere until I say what i have to say..."

"Look, I don't care what you have to say, I don't want to hear it! So back off, or you'll never hear the end of it!" i warned him, not in the mood to deal with this.

"Is that a threat Miss Hammonds?"

"Its a fucking promise Mr Ellings" i snapped at him, hissing his name out and watching his eyes darken in anger as the words rolled into his ears.

As I moved closer to the door, trying to get around him, I gripped, feeling pair of strong hands fall around my waist, being then sucked into a forced into an unwanted kiss. His lips moulded to mine, his tongue pressing into my mouth roughly and I could do nothing but whine and grip him tightly. As I tried to push away, I found that I myself was being immersed into this unwanted kiss.

As he pulled away, he looked me in the eyes. "Be in my room this afternoon or it will be you who will never hear the end of it." he kissed me again harshly. "Don't forget what i said" he snapped and then made his way out of the room, leaving me like jelly in the middle of the room, gripping a desk for support.

As I spent my day, I thought about the things Rhys had said to me. Did I really want to risk him publically humiliating me? Would be really do that? Yes, he probably would. But, I couldn't just rock up and see him. I had cheer practise... this would be the second time now I had ditched to see Mr Ellings... However, a part of me did want to hear what he had to say, the other part didn't want to let him know that he had won.

I was walking down the hall towards Rhys's classroom, knowing that if i didn't show up, i really would never hear the end of it. He would find a way to make me regret my decision.

I went to the door, knocking on it and hearing the faint "Come in" from the other side of the door. I opened the door and walked into, closing it behind me.

I stood by the door, staring at him as he sat in the chair facing me. His head was low, but he kept eye contact with me. His elbows were resting on the chair, his hands together, touching at the fingertips. His hair was hanging down over his eyes. What was there to say...All I wanted to do was let him know I loved him.

**"I'm sorry"** we both said at the same time. I lowered my face a little and then it shot up as did his, our eyes meeting as we both realised what we had said.

"I..."

"Come here. It's okay" he said and his hand stretched out, palm up, begging me to take it. I reached out to him, dropped my bag to the floor and rushed to him. He stood up off of the chair, embracing me and holding me tightly. I buried my face into his neck and inhaled his smell softly.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I never meant to distance myself from you, i just thought you might have wanted some space and then i got caught up with my paperwork for school and with the team, i just blanked out and..."

"I'm sorry too" i cut him off "I'm such a bitch sometimes, i don't see beyond my own needs Rhys. For that i apologise. Sometimes, i just can't see it from anyone's point of view but my own. I'm only concerned with myself and..."

"I know" he cut me off this time "I'm not saying you are a bitch or any of what you said. But i know you're sorry and so am i. I just want to move on from this. Do you think we can?" he asked and i pulled back from his neck to stare up at him. I nodded and he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly. Although the kiss was far more gentle than the one which he had given me earlier that day, it didn't lack any of the feelings or passion within it. I tugged the strands of hair at the back of his neck and held onto him. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, the other around the top of my back, holding me close to him.

His tongue slipped into my mouth as i opened to him, and i mewled as it curled around mine.

Suddenly a ringing sounded through the room and i pulled away abruptly, reaching into my pocket for my cell-phone. As i did this, Rhys's lips attached to my neck, sucking on my pulse point, keeping my blood racing as i fought down moans.

"He-Hello?" i said over the phone. I was being distracted by the lips making their way around my throat, biting every now and then. I hissed slightly as he pulled my ear-lobe between his teeth and suckled it.

"Fine, Love you, bye" I pressed the end call button. "Stupid Dan…"I muttered, stuffing my belongings in my bag and standing up.

"What's wrong" he asked, worry evident in his husky voice

"Nothing, Dan wants me home to keep Pop company, he's going out somewhere with some slut"

"Oh…Ok" his pecked my lips tenderly "I love you." I buried my head into his chest, hugging him tightly. I had to let go, otherwise I would be standing there all night. I kissed him on the lips again, then grabbed my bag and walked out of the room.

As I walked home, I spent some time thinking about Rhys. I loved him; he meant the world to me. But he was also my teacher... and I was endangering his job. If we ever got caught, I would kill myself. But he was my teacher. I muttered again. And it's wrong! But his so nice, and caring and lovely...he has my interests at heart along with his...i couldn't help but love him, and I didn't want the fact that he was my teacher to get in the way with my love for him. It was times like these; I had no idea on what to do.

As I emerged through the front door, I could see Pop sitting on the sofa, reading the daily paper. "Hey ," I said, flinging my bag down in the lounge "What's up?" I said, flopping down on the couch, across from him.

"nothing much kiddo" he replied, putting down the newspaper. He knew I wanted to ask him something.

"I have a question..." I said, my face was only serious. I guess I better get it off my chest. "Do you think…no…I need to know... that it's possible that two people can stay happy together forever. For someone to love another someone, for whom they are…" I asked

"Corrie," he started "It is possible. You, just have to find the right man who is loving, and caring and will support you through anything. Corrine, I know about you and this boy, I know the boundaries, and I know what's going on, so don't try and hide it from me" he grinned.

I gasped, how did he know! "You know a-a, bo-"

"…he's a nice chap. He won't break your heart, Corrie." how does he know this "Corrie, let me ask you something." I looked at him. 'do you love this man? Even though it's a risky relationship. Would you do anything to protect him?' Yes, of course I would.

'Yes, I love him pop. He means the world to me.' Pop let out a heavy sigh.

'Corrie, if you loved him. Why are you endangering his job?' hold on... Pop had completely turned on me. I loved him, I couldn't help that...

'I- I don't know... I can't help it Pop, I love him so much.'

'Corrie, there are boundaries. Being in love with your teacher is one of them.' Bingo, he knew. I looked down, taking me shoes off.

'How do you know about Rhys?' I asked him.

'ahhaha Corrie.' He said, sitting back. 'you act like I haven't been living for 76 years. Like my brain is a size of the newt.' I looked down. 'Too me Corrie, it was obvious. To your grandma and brother, its oblivious.'

'how?' I replied. How was it obvious.

'When my grand-daughter receives a detention, first day of school and doesn't come home Wednesday night. You ask yourself, where could she be? It would be too much to ask your friend to wait after school with you Corrie.' So he was right, that part was suspicious, but that wouldn't have convinced me. 'then,' he continued. 'when the school called saying you had gotten into a fight with one of the boys, and that Mr Ellings was going to take you home. So I ring Dan, and he hasn't seen you. So where has Corrie gone? Off to Mr Ellings house once more.' He grinned with satisfaction swept over his face. 'and also Corrie...It's you.'

'me?' I said, blown back.

'yes, you.' I looked at him funny. What did he mean?

'it's what you do Corrie...You do little things for attention.' How could he say that? I was his own granddaughter.

'that's not true!' I said in frustration. 'I didn't start liking Rhys for attention! I didn't even know he was a teacher till I started at Richmond. And I love him, I don't care if I'm endangering his job, and it doesn't seem like he does either.'

'Corrie,' he spoke softly. 'I didn't mean you were only going out with Rhys for attention. But that's how I worked out you were seeing him. You do this, and I love you for that. And I was hoping that eventually you would come to me and talk about this relationship seeing as though you can't talk to anyone else about it but yourself and him.'

"You do know me, Pop…" I smiled

"'Course I do Corrie" he chuckled, pulling me in for a hug. I pulled away, I was parched. As I walked to the kitchen I continued the conversation.

'How do you pick up on such little things?' I asked him, reaching for a glass and filling it up from the tap with water. 'Pop? Very funny... now spill.' I asked again. 'Pop!' my throat felt tight, it was too hard to breathe... 'Pop!' I screamed, dropping the glass of water as it smashed against the floor, glass shards flying everywhere. As I ran across the room, I could feel sharp, painful pieces of glass stabbing into my foot, slicing the skin open, with red blood oozing out. As I run into the lounge room, I could see the blood marks I had left on the tiles.

I ran too him, cupping his frail face between my palms. "Pop?" I stared into his aging blue eyes; they softened as he started inhaling wheezy breaths.

"Pop!" I yelled "Nan! Help! Somebody!" I screeched, but there was no one home. I lay the twitching body on the ground. _Jingle-Bells Jingle-Bells. _I sung in my head as I pumped his chest to the rhythm. I sucked in a mouthful of air, pinched the bridge of his nose, and breathed the mouthful of air into his mouth. I could tell he was flat lined, but he was still alive. I didn't give up. I pumped with one hand and shakily dialled 911 on my phone.

The operator gave me the three choices of emergency

'Ambulance, Police or Fire brigade?'

"Ambulance" I said with frustration.

"What's you're emergency?" a deep voice said from the other line.

"M-My Pop, he's having a h-heart attack!" I sobbed, and continued the uselessness of reviving technique. The phone cracked on the solid floor as I dropped it and breathed another mouthful of air into his mouth.

"Does he have a pulse?"

My shaking hand felt the side of his neck desperately trying to find the soft thudding of his frail old heart, then found his wrist "N-no"

"Start the CPR procedure. Do you know how to do that?"

"That's what I'm fucking doing!" I shouted into the phone.

'What's your name?' the soothing voice asked.

'Cor-Corrie, Corrie Hammoned.'

'Alright Corrie, I'm John. I want you to breathe slowly, you have to relax. Now, try the CPR again.' I put down the phone, pressing against his chest- nothing. I picked it up again.

'it's not working!' I yelled.

'ok, breathe slowly and keep trying...we're sending an ambulance on the way. I'm not going to leave until they arrive. Do you understand that Corrie?'

'yes... yes,' I said. Putting the phone onto loud speaker.

"Pop" I cried, but continued CPR "Pop, don't leave me...' as the time progressed, could hear the sirens of the ambulance and the thudding feet of the officers down the hall.

"Move" they commanded. There words seem so cruel and harsh. I shuffled to the left of my grandfather

They continued pumping their hands on his chest but the procedure slowed. Their faces looked all the same, blank expressions.

"He's gone…" a man from the crew said.

"he's not!" I snapped and pushed him out of the way "He isn't dead! Keep trying!" As they kept trying, I could see them too losing faith and heart in what they preached.

'you're not doing it right!' I shouted, moving them out of the way. I proceeded with the CPR until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder-

"It happens...we're sorry about the loss." I looked up, staring at the stranger right in the eye. To him, this was another day, another elderly person losing their life.

"He isn't dead!" I yelled. I felt the same warm hands lifting me up, away from my grandfathers lifeless body...this was the end.


	17. Chapter 17

"He isn't dead!" I yelled. I felt the same warm hands lifting me up, away from my grandfathers lifeless body...this was the end.

I couldn't bear to see the look on my grandmother's face when the doctors told her the news. Her world had been brought down so fast. As she sat down and cried, me and Dan both sat down to comfort her.

As the week progressed, I kept my head low, keeping to myself. I couldn't face the facts that what had happened the other night... Had happened. As I headed to my next class, English (great) I heard a few people say hello, how are you? Did you get the maths homework? But by day 3, most people had given up with the small talk, even my friends. As I entered the classroom, Rhys had a huge smile on his face... he was in a happy mood. I knew that wouldn't last for very long.

"Good morning, all!" Rhys said is his usual cheery voice, I didn't look at him, I couldn't. I felt as if it was my fault, that I did all this... The class greeted him with the usual 'Morning greetings Mr Ellings, except for me. Rhys, being as he is, picked up on this.

"Miss Hammond!" he snapped, I didn't look at him..

"What?" I said back, keeping my eyes on my notes

"Pay attention or I'll have to keep you after class" he said, a frown of worry marred his face. Damn it…now he knows something is wrong. I tried participating more, giving him the idea that nothing at all was bothering me, but it didn't last very long.

As the lesson progressed, I couldn't help but notice Damien staring at me, I almost had it with this boy; he practically just signed his fucking death wish.

"Stop staring" I hissed, I felt my face get hot with anger

"Make me, babe" Rhys heard this, but said nothing, his eyes snapped to the two of us. He seemed to ignore the crude comment me and Damien exchanged and continued teaching.

'I thought I told you too stop looking!' I snapped again, this time louder. Half of the class had heard it.

'Not on my watch.'

'would you and Miss Hammond like to explain too the class what you two had just been talking about?' Rhys questioned.

'No sir,' Damien replied with a grin. As we set back to work, I could see from the corner of my eye that Damien had scrunched up a piece of paper, and was about to aim it at me, again, seeking my attention. And... hit! Oh this was too far. I rose to my feet, walked the few steps in between us. He looked up at me, his eyes humiliating. My hand swung back, and with all the force I had. My palm connected with his cheek.

"Miss Hammond!" Rhys yelled, he was probably dancing inside.

"What, Mr Ellings? He deserved the bloody slap! He's a fucking dick! " I screeched, but my hand clapped over my mouth as I said this.

'That's enough!' he roared, pointing to the door, I shuffled my way outside and he followed close behind.

"Corrie, you know you may get suspended for this. Damien has every right to march up to Mr Higgins right now and explain exactly what happened in 3rd period English, and so do I" he pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrating written all over his face. "Fuck, what were you thinking Corrie?"

"You heard him!" I yelled in a sharp whisper, "He was winding me up!"

"I saw that Corrie! But no, there's something else that's bothering you. Tell me Corrie, what's wrong, I'm here for you." I looked away.

"Nothing" I muttered.

He cupped my chin, breathing his musky breath onto my flushed face "Really?"

"I'm fucking fine!" I snapped, tears brewing in my eyes.

"No you're not... You know Damien, he has a right to see Mr Higgins, and he probably will Corrie... He wants to stir you up." he eyes softened "You'll be suspended, and that isn't going to look good."

"Yeah well good for me" I said, shaking my head out of his grasp. "You're not my dad _Rhys_" I stressed his name, "Hell, I don't even have a fucking Dad, and if I do, why isn't he with me?"

"Corrie, you don't mean that."

"I god damn do!" I inhaled deeply. 'He isn't here is he? I shouldn't be living with my grandparents! I should be living with him. He's the one who disappeared, off the face of the earth! His the one who said he'd call every week but I haven't heard of him since summer break... his the one who said he'd always be here for me.'

'Corrie... he still is, he loves you.' Rhys replied, pulling me into his chest.

"Look,' I replied. I couldn't break now, I had to show that I was strong. 'Rhys, do your job and send me to the principals office, it would save you trouble" I looked away from him. I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

"I'll send you at recess, with Damien. Just get inside." he said sharply and we both went inside, all eyes on me as he continued the lesson, avoiding my eye contact. As class ended, I practically sprinted out of the classroom. I wasn't going to be forced to stay behind with Rhys and Damien.

I headed to my locker, shoving book after book in until I was satisfied. I then grabbed the books I needed for next period, and shoved them into my bag.

"I heard your little ramble with Delaney" a snicker said behind me, as I gathered my things from my locker. "I'm having a sleepover this Saturday, and like always, you're not invited." Greta. Great. Exactly like middle school.

"Greta, how many times are you going to not invite me to something before you realise that I don't care." I spun around and met the face of Greta Cuff and her two wannabees, with bandages wrapped around their noses.

"What's wrong? Did you guys pick your noses so much that they bled?" I asked

"We got nose jobs, they'll look just like Greta's when they heal"

"When's Greta's going to heal?" I said, turning back around to my locker, before I felt a sharp tug on my hair.

"Ow, what the fuck?"

"You think you're so cool cause you've got all of these guys drooling at your feet, but really? You're just a slut. Cheap and disgusting"

I scoffed. I stared at Greta as my heart beat started to beat erratically against my chest. I bit on my lip to try and keep my temper in. "you want to talk about cheap and slutty. Look in the fucking mirror…better yet look at your family portrait. Seems like the whole lot of you are nothing but low down, trashy, sluts, who would do anything with anyone just to get a little bit of attention."

Greta gasped. "Well at least when I get the attention I can keep it. You think your so high and mighty because your Corrine Hammond, cheer captain, guess what sweetie, you're a joke. Always have been."

I heard nothing and saw nothing but the girl in front of me as I grabbed a fist full of her hair and threw her against the locker. I felt Greta's hands reach up and grab a hand full of my own hair pulling tightly.

"Stupid Bitch! Let go of me!" I screamed.

I twisted around to throw her on the ground falling on top of her. I punched her in the sides, in the stomach anywhere that I could reach. Greta's hands suddenly swiped across my face scratching me roughly. I felt my face sting as her nails raked against my skin. I groaned and lifted an arm to punch her in the face. I was thrilled when I connected with her eyes.

I was suddenly hit in the jaw and saw stars for a few moments. I wasn't fast enough to gain my balance when Greta threw me off of her. She stood up and kicked me few times. I cringed at the pains that her ugly shoe dealt me

Somehow I stood back up and we once again had the hold of each other's hair. I lifted a hand to hit her on the back and Greta fell on one knee. I took the bottom of her shirt bringing it over her head to cover her eyes, blinding her as I kicked her in the stomach.

Greta fell to the ground trying to the shirt from over her head and I got back on top of her beating, dealing blows after blows on the girl.

I didn't notice the large crowd that had gathered to watch the enormous bitch fight. I didn't care. All I cared about was shutting Greta up once and for all. Stupid bitch. I suddenly felt a strong hand around my waste picking me up from Greta who sat up quickly her eyes teary.

"Corrie! Stop! Come on!"

I didn't listen to Rhys who was holding me back. I suddenly noticed that Mr. Wilmington, was holding back Greta.

"You stupid bitch!" she yelled out.

I growled at her. "Stop being such a pussy Greta! What you can give it but you can't take it! I'll fuck you up! You stupid-"

Greta made a break from Mr. Wilmington and rammed into me I was still in Rhys's arms. I groaned as my shoulder hit her stomach but I took her arms and started beating on her back as hard as I could. She grabbed me by the hair again and shoved me face first into the lockers.

"Greta! Corrine! Stop it!" Rhys said above the noise of the students that were cheering us on.

Mr. Wilmington finally got a hold of Greta and pushed her in the opposite direction. Rhys grabbed firmly onto my arm and led me out of the crowd. I was still seeing red trying to free myself from him. The students booed.

"Get back to lunch! Now!" Rhys yelled at them.

He walked off with me still in his arms. "Stop moving. You're not going back."

I glared at him but said nothing, my blood still pumping with wanting to do damage.

"You know, after this morning's act in class, and now, you're definitely getting suspended right?" he seethed. "What the hell happened Corrie? When did, How did, I don't even know what to say. First you slap Damien, and then you fucking bitch slap Greta?"

I sighed and relaxed in his grip as we walked to the office. I wasn't mad or anything that he was taking me there. I knew that as a 'teacher' it was his responsibility.

"Are you alright?" he said looking down at me. "Damn. Look at your face."

I reached up and touched my face sucking in a breath. I could feel scratches all along my face. I sighed and my hand held my stomach knowing that pretty soon a bruise was going to form, or even worse, I might vomit.

"Principal or Sick bay first?" he asked me, genuinely kind…one of the boyfriend traits.

"Sick bay, maybe I could stall there for a couple of –" he looked at me.

"Fuck you" I said with a smile, damn his responsibilities "I was hoping we could like…have a quickie in the-" he looked at me again, this time, his facial expression was colder

"Corrie" he warned

"I know, I know" I mumbled.

As we entered sickbay, I could smell the disinfectant, it smelt exactly like the hospital which I had entered 3 days ago... it sent me shivers down my spine, making me feel sick to the gut. As Rhys grabbed the nurse, I sat down on a bed, looking around. I could hear a low murmur in the other room which grew louder as they came through the door.

'What do we have here?' Ms Burt's said, grabbing a pair of gloves. She paused, then looked at my face. 'how did this happen?' she asked. I stayed quiet. Once Rhys understood that I most likely wasn't going to do any of the talking. He spoke-

'A fellow student and Corrie... Got into a bit of a fight.'

'I see,' Ms Burt's replied. She was a plump woman. Mid 40's id say. Married clearly, with kids. 'well,' she continued. 'don't flinch, this will only hurt...well sting a little.' She tilted my chin up as she applied the disinfectant onto my scratches. The pain was painful. I pulled away, shutting my eyes, pulling a funny face. I could hear Rhys chuckle.

'Oh deary, it doesn't hurt that much.' She then grabbed a disinfectant wipe, running it around my blood nose. At least that didn't hurt as much.

'Would I be able to get a panadol?' I knew these bruises were going to kick in any time soon. I touched my for head- yeuup, bruising already.

Finally we reached an office and the secretary pointed us right to the principals office. Rhys led me in. Greta was sitting in a chair already there. Her hair was tangled, as mine. Her face also had scratched on it and it looked like she was getting a black eye. I smiled her way.

"You fucking-!" Greta started.

"Miss. Cuff, that is enough!" Mr. Higgins snapped from behind his desk. He pointed to a seat that was far from Greta's and I threw myself in it. Rhys stood behind mine just as Mr. Wilmington did behind Greta.

"Now who would like to tell me what is going on here?" He asked sternly.

Greta quickly answered. "She attacked me!"

"Only after I was provoked!" I answered just as quickly.

Mr. Higgins shook his head. "You two know the rules about fighting. And too think that two 17 year old girls, who are trying to prove to the world that they are responsible, have just blown it. One of you could have been seriously hurt. For that, I'm guessing a 10 day out of school suspension."

I felt my eyes widen, now taken in the fact that I was really in trouble. "But finals are in two weeks. You can't do that."

"Oh yes, I can Miss. Hammond. Ten days."

"But I didn't even throw the first punch." Greta whined.

"The rules state that the parties that are involved in the fight will be suspended…no matter who did what first." she said. "Now your parents needs to be notified. They need to come and pick you up from school. Should I call them or would you like to."

Greta hand reached out to grab the phone that Mr. Higgins held out. I ignored her as she cried into the phone. I sighed. Ten days. Who would have thought I would be upset about missing ten days of school. I fought the urge to turn around grab Rhys's hand. I wasn't scared, I was just frustrated, and tired.

"Miss. Hammond."

I looked up at Mr. Higgins. "Oh you can call my Nan, but I doubt she'll come and pick me up. she'll probably be too busy or something.'

'With my Pop's funeral of course.' I mumbled, no one in the room had heard me.

"Well I'm sure something as important as this will concern her. But never the less, is there anyone else?"

"If you mean like my Mum and Dad, then no. My Mum died and my Dad left us"

Mr. Higgins smiled a small sympathetic smile, like I need that. "Ten days girls. That means you are not to attend any school function. You'll be sent work from teacher, but most likely the work wont be accepted. That will be for your teachers to decide. And after the 10 days, we'll call a meeting a see how you you're going then."

I sat up quickly wincing at the pain in my stomach. "But the pep rally is next week. I promised my friends I would be there."

"Well maybe you should have thought about your promise before you acted in this little Jerry Springer scene. Now Mr. Ellings, if you could escort Miss. Hammond to her locker for her things and straight home. Miss. Cuff you can wait for your parents to arrive."

"Not a problem, Sir" Rhys said

"I can walk myself, thank you, Sir."

"Corrine! You are walking on very thin ice at the moment; I suggest preventing the chances of you getting into any more trouble, by keeping your mouth shut"

"Fine" I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Let's go, now" Rhys commanded. I was hesitant, I wasn't letting these bastards get away with this that quickly.

'Now Miss Hammond!' Rhys grabbed me from the chair and took me outside.

"10 days…I wont be able to see you for 10 days… What the fuck Corrie? " he said, once out of hearing of the office

"that's only in school" I winked and giggled as we approached my locker. Taylor was standing beside it with a worry look on her face holding her purse.

"Here…Sash picked it up after you bitch slapped Greta." she said, holding back a grin which she tried to stay off her face.

I pressed my lips together trying to keep the smile off of mine. I looked up at Rhys who shook his head in amazement.

"How can you two laugh about this?" he whispered.

We burst out laughing. Taylor touched my face before I opened my locker.

"Wow she got you pretty good."

"I got her better."

"What happened?" she asked leaning against my locker.

I stuffed every single book in my bag, knowing that Taylor would give my assignments that would hopefully let me keep up. I knew that all my assignments might not be accepted but I would still be able to keep up with what would be on finals.

"She was just being her usual bitchy self." I bit out.

'Hahaha! At least someone showed that fuck a lesson. Can you still come to the Pep Rally next week?' she bit her lip.

'Nope.' I said. 'But I will anyway.' We both laughed at the same time. I could feel Rhys frustration ragging through his body.

"Taylor you need to go to class. Corrie needs to get her stuff." Rhys said with a soft smile trying to take the bite out of his words.

Taylor nodded "I'll call you." she said before turning and rushing off to class.


	18. Chapter 18

I sighed and tried to zip my book bag up.

"So…are you going to stay home?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. I mean I know my Nan won't care…she's too busy with uh…"

Shit. I bent down and swung the heavy book bag over my shoulder and began exiting the building.

"Are you alright? I mean are you hurting?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine. I'll be a little bruised but…" I shrugged my shoulders

"Not about that…about your grandfather" he stared into my eyes. Damn he heard me.

"I'm...fine." I said shakily. I didn't want to talk about this with him.

As we walked home, we didn't really say much. There was nothing to say...

Rhys cleared his throat once we reached my grandparent's house and spoke allowed..."I gotta go. Don't wanna look too suspicious." he said nervous. "Here,' he said, handing me a spare house key. 'Stay with me... just till things die down at home...' I looked at him. I wanted to hug him but I knew I couldn't.

'Thanks,' I replied.

'I'll be home straight after school." he said. 'Call me ok? If you don't come that is.'

"Ok." I replied, looking down.

'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you too.'

As soon as I walked inside, the whole house seemed to cave right in front of me. I felt claustrophobic; I needed to get out of here. I went to the bathroom, where were they? I opened up the medicine cabinet and searched through all the pills. Antidepressants.. Where the fuck were they? I had been so proud...i hadn't taken a tablet for at least a month now. I ran to my room, and picked up the closest bag I could find. I ran back to the bathroom, searching through the medicine cabinet once more. I grabbed certain cases that I had never heard the name of a chucked them into my bag.

Finally I found the capsule.

"I'm sorry, Pop" I said, popping 2 small yellow tablets into my mouth. I was weak... I had gone without them for so long, that now, they were calling me back. I grabbed a handful of water and swallowed. I needed to get out. I would explain to Nan that I would just be gone for a few days, that there was nothing to sweat about. Yes, that's what I'd do. I needed to go, to stay at Rhys for a bit. I had to get away from this place. I scooped the rest of the pills into the bag and ran to my room.

"_Stop! Don't!" I cried and fell to my knees. Rhys had a gun pointed to his head _

"_Shut up, it's either you, or I shoot" the masked man snapped_

_"Corrie, don't give in, I want you safe" Rhys brown eyes smouldered into a liquid chocolate as tears rolled down his tan cheeks freely_

"_Rhys!" I sobbed "Don't leave me!" I curled into a ball and sobbed until a sharp pain stabbed my stomach._

I sat up, the rain patted on the window. My stomach hurt as I lifted it up to check the bruise

"Ouch" I whimpered, "It was just a dream Corrie…Rhys is still alive…right?" 

I listened as Nan turned all the lights out and then i heard her go up the stairs. I waited till his door was shut before i jumped up, my eyes swollen and tears still running down my cheeks. My hair was full of tugs and up in a messy ponytail.

I ran for the door, opening it as quietly as i could. I shut it behind me and stared out onto the dark street. The rain was pouring down which was so unusual for Longbeach.

I folded my arms over my chest and ran out into the street, running and running until i got to where i wanted to be.

I ran up the stairs and fumbled around in my bag for his key. I found them and jiggled the lock.

The door opened a little and a sleepy Rhys popped his head around the door of his bedroom. He squinted at me and his eyes widened when he saw me standing there. He flung the door open and pulled me to him, wrapping me in his arms, not caring that i was soaking him through.

I stood motionless for a few moments in his arms before i clung to him tightly, grasping the back of his t-shirt as the sobs began again.

"Make it go away Rhys!" I cried to him and he just held me tighter. He pulled back, reaching down to lift me in his arms and he carried me to his room. He laid me down on the bed, getting down beside me and pulling me back into his arms. "I feel so guilty!"

"I wish i could baby. I hate seeing you like this, it hurts me so badly when you get upset. I want to make it go away and i wish i could sweetie" he whispered, stroking my hair "Ssh, its okay. Its going to be okay" he said as he held me tightly.

I just clung to him, still shivering from the exposure to the rain.

"C'mon, we need to get you warm" he whispered against my ear, helping me up off the bed and leading me to the bathroom. He started to run a bath for me and i stood dumbly in the doorway. When it was full he handed me two towels and left me to it but not before dropping a kiss to my forehead.

As he closed the door, i sighed but managed to hold it together enough to strip and get into the hot bath. I lay back in the water staring at the ceiling and just thinking. Why was my life like this? Why had I picked the short straw... no ones life was perfect, but some of them were close to perfect. It wasn't fair. Life had been shit since the day mum died, and I thought it would have gotten better from there, but no, it just went on a downhill spiral into hell.

"Honey, you alright in there?" Rhy's voice and a few knocks came a while later. The water was cold by now and i was wrinkled up.

"I'll be out in a minute" i replied in a voice hoarse from crying. I heard him walk away and i drained the bath, getting out and wrapping myself in the towels. I stepped out of the bathroom and found Rhys waiting for me with his woolly dressing gown. He helped me put it on. It was huge and covered me, nearly touching the ground and the sleeves came right down over my hands.

I smiled at him and he took me in his arms again, kissing my hair and holding me. He took me back to his room and he cuddled me on the bed, stroking my hair and trying to lull me into a sleep.

"Its going to be okay, just remember I'm here for you" he whispered and held me tighter. I snuggled into him, closing my eyes and listening to his heartbeat and deep breaths as they soothed me into a light sleep.

RHY'S POV

I sat there, patting Corrie on the back as she fell asleep. I felt sorry for her, her life, had fallen down so quickly. Her grandpop, father and mother had left her. Two by accident, and one deliberately. I should have told her that they day I met her. That one day her dad was going to walk out on her. I heard a vibration coming from Corrie's bag. I chose to ignore it at first, but it continued. I decided it's best for me to turn off the phone and let her sleep, she had a rough day. I moved her softly away from me, as I got up and rummaged through the duffle bag in search of the phone, as it kept going I was in desperate hope to find it. My hand clasped around a small bottle, I pulled it out of the bag to get a clear view... cannabis and esomeprazole. Drugs...right. I couldn't believe this. Why would Corrie…

"mmmmmmm" she groaned, stretching like a cat "Rhys…?" she mumbled

"you're awake?" I half whispered, just in case she was

"mmmmm" she groaned again "I am now…what are you doing?" she asked, her eyes heavily lidded

"Corrie…why do you have drugs in your bag?" she shot out of bed.

"I don't. Why were you going through my bag!" she shouted, pushing me out of the way and gathering what I held in my hand, stuffing them into her bag.

"your phone was ringing", I held her arms in the tight grip and stared into her eyes "why do you have drugs in your bag?" I asked again, this time slower

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" she stuttered, avoiding my eyes

"Corrie, they'll kill you, you know that!" my voice rose "I can't believe you would take something that stupid! That you would _do_ something that stupid!"

"Butt out Rhys, it's my life!" she shouted

"and you chose for me to be in it!" I almost yelled, she winced at my words "I'm sorry" I said "but, why?"

"For your information, Rhys" she said, stressing my name "I didn't _take_ the drugs you see there" she rummaged in her bag and pulled out a clear bottle of yellow pills and shoved them to my chest.

I read the packet. Antidepressants, subscripted in her name. _For Miss Corrine Hammond. Taken twice a day on a daily bases until stopped by your subscripted doctor. _

"Why is there Cannabis in there? You know that's like smoking fucking pot!"

"I just grabbed everything in the cabinet! I couldn't find my pills!" she cried, her face was flushed.

"Don't take the antidepressants, Corrie. You don't _need_ them." I soothed, rubbing small comforting circles on her back, but she wriggled away.

"I'm fucking depressed you mofo!" I reached for her again but she slapped my hand away. 'I lost my Pop! Another father!" she looked down at the soft carpet "figure" she added with a dry chuckle, hinting sarcasm.

"Corrie, please, for my sake!" I pleaded with her, but she shook her head.

"no, I'm taking them, I need them Rhys, you can't do anything a fucking bout it."


	19. Chapter 19

CORRIE'S POV

'I need them! It's all I have Rhys.'

'you have me Corrie. Those kind of per scripted drugs do crazy shit! I don't understand why he subscribed them to a 17 year old.'

'because I need help Rhys! My life's a wreck!'

'but you have me Corrie...please, stop taking them.' He said in a soft tone.

I looked at him in the eye, 'no.' I picked up my bag and headed for the front door.

"wait where are you going?" he followed me and blocked off the door

"out, I'm going out" I said, glaring up at him through thick lashes.

"You're not, I wont let you" I inhaled, closing my eyes shut.

"Rhys, please. I don't need this right now" I pushed him aside, and opened the door. He flicked the hair from his eyes boyishly, his brown eyes burned into mine "Sorry" I slammed the door shut and took a couple of deep breaths before heading off to the nearest bar, just down the street.

As I walked down the street, I felt the sharp wind piecing my skin. I hadn't bargained on it being so cold. I sat myself down on a stool "Makers Mark" I said sharply, he handed me my drink

"Rough times eh?" the bartender said "How old are you, mate?" crap. I downed my drink

"18, 'nother one" I said, slyly handing him a $50 note, he nodded and handed me another one.

"So, what's on your plate?" he asked with a smile

"family member died, jack ass boyfriend trying to get me to stay off antideps"

He nodded again "Eh, at least you're not like that guy over there" he pointed to a sad looking fellow

"What's wrong with him?" I'm gossiping with a bartender, I laughed on the inside.

"5 divorces in the same year, poor guy. He comes here every night" wow BT's know a lot

"What about that one" I asked, pointing at another sad looking fellow

"Widowed, twice" I gasped

"no way." He nodded

"Bet your sexy ass" I giggled. I must be tipsy by now

"You know a lot don't you?" I slurred "another round"

"You sure? You don't wanna be walking around these hoods at this time of night, spesh with your good looks" He said, warning me

"God, you're acting like Rhys" I chuckled "just gimmme another one.' As he poured me another drink, I could feel a headache starting to come on. This is why you shouldn't drink I muttered. As the bartender gave me another one, I shot it down in one swallow. This shit was definitely going to my head.

'mm gimme another.' I didn't care.

'sorry ma'am, it's my job to say when enough is enough and that makers mark is getting to your head.' Pfft, he was probably right, but I wouldn't admit that.

'fine, I'd better bounce anyway, don't want the boyfs to be up my arse." I left the club and headed home. Mmm, Rhys or nans? Toughie...neither of them understood my pain...

"Lookie Lookie" I heard a chuckle from behind. I peaked over my should, to see who they were talking too.

"Na man I think we should leave her, looks feisty" I walked faster, stumbling and tripping occasionally. My head was killing me, I felt dizzy, like I was going to be sick.

"Matt, stop being a fucking pussy" he slurred "I like 'em that way anyways."

I started my sprint, but the alcohol soon took over, coursing me to stop. My head kept spinning, the whole world seemed absorbed in itself. Couldn't the people on the street see what was happening? Rhys's house was...just up the street, but it was too far away. I started running again. I tripped once more into the dirt, winding myself. As I tried getting up to run again I felt a strong grip on my elbow.

"What's your name, slut?" he slurred. I ignored them. I was smart enough to not pick a fight with two guys with muscles.

'common bitch, whats the name?' his grip became firmer. I could feel his nails digging deep into my skin, peeling back layers.

'n-nothing.' I muttered, trying to free myself.

'nothing? I'm sure you've got a name. A lovely name for a lovely lady.' He grinned. My head hurt, i felt as though I was going to pass out any minute. I knew I had to escape but ho- I knew exactly how. I rised my leg and kicked him in the balls. His natural reflexes let me go, grabbing his nuts as he groaned in pain. This gave me an opportunity to run.

'don't just stand there you cunt! Run after her!' I could hear the leader mutter as he groaned in pain. I was at least 50 meters ahead. But I knew he'd be able to catch up, men were faster than women.

'get back here bitch!' the one named Matt shouted, running faster. As I ran up the hill, I lost balance, slipping but quickly recovering as I continued running. I could see Rhys house in the distance. I wasn't going to be able to reach his house in time...Matt had fallen behind slightly. I wasn't sure if he was able to see me clearly in the dark or not, because I was having a hell of a lot of trouble seeing him. I only prayed to God, hoping that he couldn't as I slipped inside Long Beach State School. As I panted, looking around for a place to hide, I could hear Matt call down to his friend.

'I can't see her,' he called. 'she must have gone inside a house or something.'

'well keep looking you bastard!'

'Shit' I muttered. I dipped behind a big industrial bin. I was scared shitless. So many emotions were flooding through me at the moment I wasn't able to name any of them. As I heard their voices fading into the night, I still wasn't prepared to move. I was in shock. What if they came back? Or they found me? Or they saw that I went into Rhys' house.

I moaned. My life was seriously fucked. I always got myself into trouble, and never was able to get myself out. I didn't want to crawl back to Rhys, letting him see me like this, drunk to the bone. He'd be so disappointed, like the last time. It was a miracle that I was able to think slightly straight for this long. My head was throbbing, I needed pain killers pronto. My stomach was churning, I could feel my gag reflexes giving in. It wanted to all come up. I sat there for awhile longer, feeling myself drown in my sorrows.

As I got up, I knew I was going to face the music. I dragged my hung over self back to Rhys' house. I was more sober than I was before. But I still felt like shit.

He was there, not inside, but sitting outside in the cold on his porch steps. Not looking up, I walked sheepishly over to him, feeling like a little girl, ready to get in trouble by her parent.

"You almost killed me, you know that?" He said in a shaky voice, knowing I was there.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, bending down to touch his well worked shoulder, he looked up at me, those brown eyes were like daggers, stabbing me in the gut.

"Rhys, please" I said, embracing him tightly "I just needed space" he cradled me in his arms like I was a baby, got up and took me inside. I didn't protest, I know he'd been hurting, I could see it in his eyes.

"Let's just talk about it in the morning, I'm making a coffee, do you want one?" he asked, rubbing his face with his palm.

"No thanks…I'm going to head off to bed" I said softly, he nodded and started heating up the kettle. I stopped in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Rhys?" I said,

"hm?" he asked

"Make love to me" I said in a light whisper, the empty cup slid from his hand and smashed on the floor as he turned around with shock on his face.


End file.
